Prejuicio
by meloncomia
Summary: Todos hacemos estupideces. Apostamos, juzgamos, nos metemos en problemas, nos enamoramos...Son cosas de las que tenemos que aprender, porque no todo es como parece, y nadie es perfecto. Y pensar que todo puede comenzar por un proyecto de química. Cryle
1. Lo que empieza mal

**Kyle's POV**

Ah, no hay nada mejor que ver química un lunes a primera hora. Me encanta comenzar la semana aplanándome el culo con la silla durante hora y media, mientras la profesora no deja de gritar porque nadie le presta atención y el consejero nos viene a dar su inútil charla sobre el comportamiento.

La misma que nos da desde hace dos años.

Si, esto es vida.

Por favor, noten el sarcasmo.

Esta semana ha comenzado especialmente mal. Estamos en época de finales, así que, se supone, hoy nos asignarán el proyecto.

La nota más importante de todo el lapso.

-¡Tucker! Baja los pies del pupitre- Craig contestó, que novedad, con su típica seña grosera.

Todo un caballero.

-¡Bebe, deja de gritar!- la rubia la ignoró y siguió hablando niñadas con Red.

-¡Donovan!- gritó, despertando al castaño- ¿Llegará el día en el que no te duermas en clase?

-¿Llegará el día en el que me deje dormir?- contestó, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el pupitre.

Ni siquiera Clyde se molestaba en obedecer a la mujer.

-Voy a dar las parejas del trabajo- se rindió, notablemente molesta.

Si la muy puta no me cayera tan mal, podría sentir hasta lástima.

A Stan le tocó con Token. Me daba un poco de pena que no hubiese quedado conmigo, pero al menos le había salido alguien responsable.

Kenny con Wendy, lo que me hizo reír sin poder disimularlo. Esos dos no se llevaban precisamente bien, y la mirada que se dedicaron lo dejó más que claro.

Y entonces…Oh, el horror:

-Eric Cartman y…Leopold Butters- la clase completa guardó silencio.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Cartman- ¡No me jodas! ¿Con ese marica?

-Cállate, Cartman- le dije.

-Oh, no te metas, rata judía- me dijo, rodando los ojos.

A veces me provocaba partirle la cara al gordo.

Ésa era una de esas veces.

-Eh…Profesora- siempre Stan, tan cordial cuando le convenía- ¿No cree que debería cambiar a Butters?

-E-estoy bien, gracias…-dijo el rubio, chocando los nudillos.

-Tratan de ayudarte, pendejo- le dijo Tucker, con todo el tacto que lo caracteriza.

-¡Craig Tucker!- regaño la mujer. El pelinegro bufó-. No ve ningún problema con que Leopold y Eric trabajan juntos.

-Entonces está ciega- dijo Kenny.

-Lo que tratamos de decir- interrumpió Wendy-, es que…Bueno, Butters es Butters y Cartman…Es Cartman- extrañamente, la única que no comprendió fue la profesora.

-Que Cartman es un hijo de puta y terminará matando a Butters, mierda- dijo Damien, mirando hacia otro lado, como si no le importase nada-. Digo, ni siquiera Butters merece eso- todos asintieron y la mujer suspiró.

-Gracias- susurró el rubio.

-Cállate marica, no lo hice por ti- Butters asintió y bajó la cabeza.

-Está bien, supongo que puedo colocar a Leopold con Clyd y a Eric con Tweek- esa tampoco era una buena idea, pero al menos Tweek tenía a Tucker.

Si alguien podía patear ese culo gordo, era él.

Y eso, sinceramente, sería excelente

-Bien, ahora: Kyle Broflovski con…

Y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

_Mierda. _Pensé.

Eso debía ser karma.

-¡Craig Tucker! ¡Nada más y nada menos que Craig Tucker!- no pude dejar de repetirlo hasta la hora de almorzar.

-Lo sabemos Kyle- me dijo Stan-, estábamos ahí- le dediqué una mirada asesina.

-Yo creo que se llevarán de maravilla- canturreó Cartman.

-Maldita bola de sebo, debes morir- susurré. Pasé una mano por mi cabeza y suspiré-. Tucker- repetí.

-¿Qué tanto te altera?- preguntó Stan-. Digo, sí, es Tucker; el más irresponsable y un badass de primera, pero…Olvídalo, tienes razón.

-Puede partirme en pedazos.

-Yo puedo partirte en dos- me susurró Kenny al oído.

-¡Quítate, McCormick!- le dije, golpeándole el la cabeza sin mucha fuerza.

Se sentó a mi lado, riendo.

-Lo que esa vieja necesita es una buena sesión de sexo- dijo Kenny.

-¿Por qué no se la das, Ken?- preguntó Cartman, sonriendo.

-Porque debe tener polvo en la vagina- contestó, tomando un trago de agua.

-Arena, Kenneth, arena- corrigió el gordo. El rubio rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-No puedo creer que tengo que trabajar con Wendy- Stan le dedicó una mirada de reproche-. Sin ofender, pero tu novia es una puta insufrible...Si por lo menos me la pudiese tirar- Marsh bufó.

-Sin ofender, pero te voy a patear el culo- Kenny rió.

-Que encanto- se burló el rubio, guiñándole un ojo.

-El único que está bien eres tú- le dije-. Token es perfecto para trabajar- Stan asintió.

-La verdad es que tampoco nos llevamos tan bien- dijo.

-¿Por Wendy?- pregunté, sin poder creerlo. Asintió levemente.

-No seas marica, Marsh, ¡que teníamos ocho años!- dijo Cartman.

Stan frunció el ceño, pero no dijo más.

-Yo tendré que hacerlo todo solo, mierda- bufé, cambiando el tema.

-No se…Parece que a Tucker le de la bien la química- comentó Kenny.

Lo que dijo después, lo veía venir. Era demasiado obvio:

-A mi se me da mejor física- sonrió seductoramente y deslizó una mano por mi muslo.

-¡Deja, coño!- aparté su mano, sonrojado, pero no pude evitar reír.

**Stan's POV**

A veces necesitaba fumar.

No era algo que hiciera muy seguido, pero de vez en cuando lo necesitaba.

Me salté la clase de Biología y fui al patio trasero, donde no solía haber nadie a esa hora.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón no me sorprendió encontrar a Tucker ahí.

-Marsh- saludó, al verme llegar, y siguió fumando.

-Tucker- contesté, sentándome a su lado y prendiendo el cigarro.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, hasta que me decidí a hablar:

-Estás con Kyle en Química- ni siquiera se giró a verme.

-Lo se, estuve ahí- rodé los ojos, ¿así se escuchó cuando le dije lo mismo a Kyle?

-Te ves tranquilo.- "Como siempre" agregué para mis adentros.

El echo de que a Craig pareciera no importarle nada era una de las razones por las que no me agradaba.

-Es Broflovski- contestó simplemente-. Aunque él si parece alterado- sonreí. A Kyle no se le daba la discreción.

-Lo tomó por…sorpresa- admití-. Pensé que lo odiabas- soltó el humo lentamente.

-No- negó-, me cae mejor que tú- bufé-. Es una diva caprichosa y maniática, pero no es insoportable- fruncí el ceño.

-Kyle no es una diva caprichosa…Tal vez es algo maniático, pero lo estás juzgando, Tucker- soltó una risa.

-Perdón por ofender a tu novia, Marsh- respiré profundamente.

-Wendy es mi novia- corregí.

-Ya, Kyle es tu super mejor amigo- dio otra calada al cigarro-. Tiene un buen culo- me atraganté con el humo y tosí desesperadamente.

_¿Wendy o Kyle? _Estuve a punto de preguntar, pero me pareció más que obvio de quién hablaba.

-¿Te quieres tirar a Kyle?- pregunté, sin creérmelo del todo. Se encogió de hombros y yo no pude evitar soltar una risa burlona-. Sí, suerte con eso- se giró a verme, con una ceja levantada.

-¿No crees que pueda?

-_Se _que no puedes- aseguré-. Kyle es el ser humano más estrecho que conozco.

-No me gusta lo fácil.

-Te gusta lo _imposible_- corregí-. Te apuesto cincuenta dólares a que no te lo tiras en estas dos semanas- no lo dudó; me extendió la mano y yo la apreté-. Pero si yo gano, vas a venir vestido de princesa el día de entrega del proyecto- frunció el ceño.

-Que maduro- se burló.

-¿Sí o no?

-A Broflovski no le va a hacer mucha gracia que apuestes a sus espalda- se burló-. Es inmoral, Marsh.

-Ese es mi problema- suspiró.

-Acepto- lanzó lo que quedaba de cigarro al piso y se fue.

Ya sabía que estaba mal apostar a costas del pelirrojo, pero sabía que no iba a perder: Kyle no solo era estrecho, era un santo; un puritano; una monja. Simplemente no soportaba hablar de nada relacionado al sexo.

Una vez, cuando Kenny se pasó y le tocó el culo, Kyle le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó directo al infierno.

Claro que después se sintió mal por matar a Kenny, y Damien no dejó de joderlo por mandarle al rubio pervertido mientras se bañaba, pero el punto quedó claro.

Iba a ganar, todos nos íbamos a reí de Tucker y Kyle no tenía por qué enterarse.

Y en ese momento, agradecí el que Kyle fuese a morir virgen.

**Kyle's POV**

Después de aceptar que Craig era mi compañero y prepararme mentalmente para hacerlo todo solo, el día se me hizo más llevadero.

Ya que química era la única clase insoportable, mi mente se mantuvo lejos de Tucker.

Hasta la hora de salida.

Stan se fue rapidamente con Wendy, Cartman se fue a probar sus nuevos juegos y Kenny tardó lo que se dice nada en volver a insinuarse.

-¿Te llevo a casa, Ky?- preguntó con voz melosa.

-No gracias- contesté, cortante-. Puedo ir solo.

-¿Y si te pasa algo? ¡Pueden violarte!- lo miré con una ceja levantada.

-Kenny, es más probable que me acueste contigo antes de que alguien me viole camino a mi casa…A menos que tú lo hagas, y por eso no me vas a acompañar- agarré mi bolso.

-Entonces si tengo una oportunidad- sonrió.

Rodé los ojos y me fui.

Me faltaban dos cuadras para llegar cuando una voz nasal me llamó:

-Broflovski- me detuve de golpe, sin girarme.

Escuché a Craig acercarse, y me arrepentí de no haber dejado que Kenny me acompañase.

**Craig's POV**

Estuve a punto de reírme al ver lo rígido y quieto que se había quedado, como si estuviesen a punto de golpearlo

Tal vez pensaba que iba a hacerlo, pero esa no era mi idea.

-No voy a golpearte, princesa- se giró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me digas princesa- se quejó.

-Como quieras, princesa- me encogí de hombros y encendí un cigarro. Frunció más el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres, Tucker?

-Estamos juntos en el proyecto, Broflovski- contesté.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Estaba completamente seguro que pensaba que no pretendía trabajar.

-Y…¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó, inseguro.

-El miércoles en mi casa, después de clase- no fue una pregunta.

Frunció el ceño, otra vez.

¿No sabía hacer otra cosa?

-¿Algún problema, princesa?- bufó.

-No, el miércoles está bien. Y no me digas así.

-¿Prefieres Su Majestad?- pregunté-. Yo creo que "princesa" te queda mejor, pero me da igual- admití, encogiéndome de hombros

-¡Ya, coño!- cruzó los brazos y pateó suavemente el suelo.

Rodé los ojos.

Genial, un berrinche.

-No te pongas malcriada- arrojé el cigarro al suelo.

-Maldición Tucker- bufó-, no me molestes.

Le saqué el dedo y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

No fue demasiado fuerte, pero no me lo esperaba.

-Eso no se hace, Broflovski- le reproché, mirándolo fijamente con una ceja levantada.

Trató de golpearme otra vez, pero le agarré el puño en el aire.

-Ni lo intentes- advertí, esa vez en serio.

Le solté la mano y su mirada me dio escalofríos.

Mierda, los que decían que te mataba con la mirada no exageraban.

Recordé la apuesta con Marsh.

No me importaba si Broflovski era un santo, sinceramente, nunca creí que lo fuera.

Pero su actitud me resultaba…Interesante, explosiva y problemática.

Me di una patada mental por pensar de más. Nunca me importó Kyle, y no iba a empezar a hacérseme "interesante" en ese momento.

-Hasta el miércoles, Tucker- se despidió, sin cambiar la mirada.

¿Por qué quería tirármelo si ya sabía, desde un principio, como era?

La respuesta llegó en cuanto se dio la vuelta.

Ah! Claro, su culo valía su temperamento.

**Kyle's POV**

Tucker me asustaba un poco, pero no era más que un imbécil.

Estaba molesto, no lo iba a negar. No quería que me llamase princesa, ni que se creyese superior o algo así.

Sin embargo, el sólo imaginar como se iba a poner mi madre cuando supiera con quién tendría que "codearme" durante dos semanas me hacía sonreír.

No solía hacer molestar a mi madre porque nunca le seguía nada bueno, pero de vez en cuando me gustaba llevarle la contraria.

Hacer cosas que ella consideraba "inapropiadas".

No era y no quería ser perfecto, aunque así pareciera.

-¡Llegué!- anuncié, cerrando la puerta.

Ike estaba, como siempre, haciendo tarea en el comedor. Mi padre lo ayudaba y mi madre hacía la cena.

Dejé mis cosas en el suelo y fui directo a la cocina.

-Mamá, el miércoles voy a llegar tarde- dije.

Agarré una manzana.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró a mirarme.

-¿Por qué? Y deja eso, o no vas a cenar- seguí comiendo

-Tengo que hacer un proyecto de química, para dentro de dos semanas- eso pareció contentarla un poco.

-¿En casa de quién?

Aquí venía, la bomba.

-Craig Tucker- dije, restándole importancia y mordiendo la manzana.

Casi se le cae el boll de la ensalada.

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo, escandalizada

-Es la escuela, mamá .

-Pero los Tucker son una pésima influencia, sobretodo ese delincuente- suspiró-. Estoy segura de que está en drogas- fruncí el ceño.

-No es un delincuente, y no está en drogas- ok, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, pero no me importó-. Y tengo que ir para hacer el trabajo, sólo te avisaba- boté el resto de la manzana y me fui, dejando a mi madre roja de rabia.

Tal vez no sería bueno bajar a cenar.

-¡Kyle Broflovski! ¿Cautas veces te he dicho que no dejes las cosas en el suelo?- gritó mi madre.

Si, hoy no cenaba.

Al menos me comí una manzana.


	2. Primer Strike!

**Kyle's POV**

El martes pasó demasiado rápido.

Mi madre seguí molesta por mi "acto insolente" y por el echo de que tenía que ir a casa de los Tucker, aunque ella lo hubiese prohibido.

Eso, sinceramente, hacía todo más interesante.

Pero el miércoles llegó antes de lo que esperaba.

No había pensado en nada para el proyecto, y el que Cartman no dejase sus estúpidos chistes de judíos mientras trataba de pensar no ayudaba.

-¡Cállate, mierda!- grité, cansado-. Necesito una idea para el proyecto.

-Podrías sacarte la arena de la vagina- sugirió la bola de grasa-. Aunque sería una perdida de tiempo, ni una piscina sería lo suficientemente grande- ignoré el comentario.

-Cálmate Kyle, se te ocurrirá algo- dijo Stan.

-Pero hoy voy a casa de Craig y no…

-¿Vas a casa de Craig?- me interrumpió mi amigo.

-Si- contesté-. Y no…

-¿Solos?- volvió a interrumpir.

-Supongo- contesté-. Pero el proble…

-¿Y estás bien con eso?

-¡Stan! Déjame terminar- fruncí el ceño-. Somos pareja, evidentemente tenemos que reunirnos.

-Pensé que Tucker no iba a trabajar- comentó Kenny.

-Yo también, pero sí lo hará.

-Ten cuidado, ¿sí?- pidió Marsh.

-¿De qué? Vamos a trabajar, Stan.

-Ah, pero eso puede terminar en algo más…¿No ves porno, Ky?- sugirió Kenny

-¡No todo es sexo, Kenny!- le dije, sonrojado.

-Sólo no dejes que se pase- volvió a pedir Stan.

Su preocupación me parecía estúpida, pero asentí.

-Puedo con éste, creo que puedo con Tucker- señalé a Kenny con la cabeza y sonreí.

Al salir, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Craig con la mirada.

Pasaron cinco minutos y no lo vi por ningún lado, así que supuse que se había indo sin mí.

Fruncí el ceño y bufé.

-¿Pasa algo, princesa?- su voz me sobresaltó y di un respingo, lo que lo hizo reír un poco.

-Nada- dije, sonrojado.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó, ofreciéndome un casco.

Lo miré confundido y note, por primera vez, la moto negra que se encontraba parada en el borde de la calle.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

-No gracias- dije, negando con la cabeza-. Prefiero caminar.

-Creo que lo dije mal- dijo-. Nos vamos- repitió, ahora a manera de orden.

Lo mire, incrédulo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a montarme en esa cosa? Tú no me dices que hacer- suspiró.

-No tengo tiempo para mariqueras- antes de que contestase, cambió mi gorro por el casco y me cargo como si fuese una bolsa.

-¡Tucker! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, coño!- ignoró mis gritos y los golpes que le di en la espalda.

Maldije, una vez más, el ser tan delgado.

Me arrojó en lo que se podría considerar la parte trasera de esa cosa, y se sentó delante de mi.

El rugido que soltó la moto en cuanto Craig la encendió, me hizo agarrar fuertemente el asiento.

-Deberías sostenerte de otra cosa- sugirió, antes de arrancar.

Sentí que me iba hacia atrás y me abracé a su cintura para no caer.

-Como te odio- le dije, aunque no se si me escuchó.

Levanté la cabeza y el viendo me hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

Íbamos demasiado rápido para mi gusto y sentía que iba a morir cada vez que Craig pasaba entre dos carros, pero la cantidad de adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo era simplemente impresionante.

Ese, sin duda, iba a ser un día diferente.

Estacionó la moto frente al garage y se quitó el casco.

-Puedes dejar de temblar- dijo.

Solté su cintura y me quite el casco con las manos temblorosas.

-¿Quieres matarme o qué?- pregunté, alterado.

-A veces- admitió.

Bufé y me bajé.

Casi me caigo de culo porque las piernas también me temblaban.

-Aish- bufé, tratando de arreglar un poco mi cabello.

-Déjalo, no tiene remedio- me dijo.

Lo miré con odio.

Seguramente el muy maldito ni siquiera sabía lo que era un peine.

_Eso Kyle –_me dije_-, muy masculino de tu parte._

-Ven- me llamó.

Dejé de envidiar su cabello y entré a la casa.

-¿No hay nadie?

-No- contestó.

Esperé unos segundos, pero obviamente no pretendía decirme más.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?- pregunté.

-Mis padres de viaje, y Ruby por ahí- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por ahí? ¿Sola?- pregunté, alterado.

-Relájate, princesa.

-¡Pero es una niña! ¡Puede pasarle cualquier cosa!

-Tiene práctica de hockey- dijo-. Y siento lástima por los pobres imbéciles que intentarían hacerle algo.

Suspiré.

-Bien…Supongo que deberíamos decidir que vamos a hacer- dije, sentándome en el sofá.

Craig asintió y se fue a la cocina.

Regresó con dos latas. Me ofreció una.

-¿Pabst Blue Ribbon?- pregunté, extrañado.

-¿No la has probado?- pregunto, tomando un sorbo.

-No me gusta el alcohol- contesté-. Me sube enseguida.

-Prueba, te va a gustar- me tendió la cerveza. Lo miré, inseguro.

Al ver que no agarraba la lata, la dejó en la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras- se sentó en el suelo-. Entonces, princesa…¿Alguna idea?

-No me digas princesa- pedí, algo molesto-. Y no, no se me ha ocurrido nada- suspire-. No se me da mucho la química- admití.

-Para tu suerte, a mi sí- lo miré, incrédulo-. ¿Cuántas veces he quemado el laboratorio?- preguntó, sarcástico. Me sonrojé.

-Fue un accidente- me excuseé.

-Como sea- tomó otro poco de cerveza.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?- pregunté.

-Podemos hacer una barra luminosa.

-Las que brillan en la oscuridad, ¿No?

-No, las que brillan con el sol- contestó, sarcástico.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y de dónde sacamos TCPO y ftalato de dietilo?- me miró sin expresión alguna, lo cual me puso nervioso.

Justo antes de que le preguntase que demonios le pasaba, habló:

-¿Te sabes los componentes de una barra luminosa de memoria?- preguntó. Asentí-. Que pérdida de tiempo- suspiró.

-Soy un desastre en el laboratorio, por lo menos tengo que esforzarme con la teoría- dije-. Así no repruebo la materia y no mato a nadie- estoy seguro de que sonrió.

-Pero lo experimental es mucho mejor- aseguró-. Ya verás- se levantó y, de nuevo, se perdió en la cocina.

A los minutos salió con un boll pequeñito, uno más grande y una jarra con agua.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunté, intrigado.

No me contestó. Volvió a la cocina y yo me incline sobre todo lo que había puesto en la mesa.

El boll pequeño tenía agua con lava platos, pero el grande estaba vacío.

-Quítate- me dijo, sobresaltándome. Me eché para atrás y él puso un trozo de hielo seco en el envase grande.

-¿Lo agarraste con la mano? El hielo seco quema.

-¿En serio? Eso lo explica todo- dijo con sorpresa fingida, pasándose la mano por el pantalón.

-Eres un encanto- dije, sarcástico. Me sacó el dedo y agarró la jarra- ¡Ya va! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Cállate y mira, ¿si?- asentí, pero me alejé un poco, sólo por si acaso.

Echó agua en el boll grande y la mesa se llenó de esa especie de neblina.

Luego metió una tira de tela (que no se de donde había sacado) en el agua con lava platos, la escurrió un poco y la pasó por la parte de arriba del boll grande.

Lo que pasó después fue genial:

La niebla dejó de "derramarse" por los bordes y comenzó a formar una burbuja.

Era como ver una bola de cristal que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

Me acerqué, impresionado.

Llegó un punto en el que no aguanté y toqué la burbuja.

En efecto, se rompió, y la niebla se esparció y volvió a ser como antes.

-Eso fue excelente- dije, sonriendo.

-Y no tengo ni puta idea de componentes o reacciones- admitió.

-Quiero probar.

-No se…Creo que tu serías capaz de hacer que explotara- fruncí el ceño y le quite el envase pequeño.

Lo imité y la burbuja se volvió a formar.

**Craig's POV**

-¡Lo hice! ¡Mira Craig! ¡Lo hice!- gritó, emocionado.

Se quedó mirando la burbuja con la sonrisa más grande que había visto. Y eso era mucho decir después estar con Clyde y Bebe por tanto tiempo.

Sus ojos, ya de por si bastante grandes, estaban demasiado abiertos.

-Se te van a salir los ojos, Broflovski- y, para mi sorpresa, rió.

Si que tenía una personalidad rara.

-Que lindo- susurró. Pero la burbuja se rompió, esa vez sola.

Y Kyle volvió a la realidad.

-¿Te tomas la cerveza?- volví a ofrecer.

-Se supone que tenemos que trabajar.

-Ya tenemos el proyecto, ¿no? mañana hay que pedirle esas cosas que dijiste a la bruja esa- suspiró y tomó la lata.

La abrió y le dio un sorbo.

Hizo una mueca graciosa.

-Ew- dijo.

-Toma más, pierde el sabor a la mitad- aseguré.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de tomar algo que sabe tan mal?

-Tómatela y versa- tomó un poco más.

Si, no estaba bien decirle al hijo ideal y aparentemente perfecto que tomase un miércoles antes de irse a su casa. Pero yo no era una persona responsable, así que no me importó darle otra cerveza cuando me la pidió.

No mintió al decir que el alcohol le subía enseguida.

Al terminar la segunda lata, ya estaba "alegre".

-Tenías razón, Craig. Me siento excelente- dijo, riendo.

-Estás algo borracho- le dije.

-Lo se- soltó una carcajada-. Es tu culpa, mi madre me va a matar- me miró serio-. Creo que te odia.

-Ella odia a todo el mundo- admití. Soltó otra carcajada.

-Oye, Craig…¿Estás en drogas?- preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Claro que no.

-¡Lo sabía! Eso le dije- asintió-. Que no eras un delincuente y que no estabas en drogas, pero aun así no quería dejarme venir- suspiró.

-No suelo agradarle a los adultos- dije, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Stan también me dijo que tuviera cuidado- dijo, sentándose.

Lo miré y asentí, aunque me moría de ganas por saber más.

_No importa lo que le diga Marsh _-me regañé_-, igual voy a ganar._

-Eres un badass de primera- me dijo seriamente, inclinándose hacia mi-. Mira que emborrachar al ón no es algo precisamente bueno- sonrió, pero lo dijo con amargura.

Si me aprovechaba de su estado y me acostaba con él, ganaba la apuesta, ¿no?

No estaba tan borracho, a la mañana siguiente recordaría todo.

-No debiste pedirme otra cerveza, ón- dije, inclinándome discretamente hacia él.

-No debiste dármela- contestó.

Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

-Tú lo dijiste, soy un badass de primera- me encogí de hombros y me acerqué un poco más.

-Lo eres- asintió-. Y ahora tendré que irme borracho…Si me pasa algo, cargará en tu conciencia- me acusó.

-No lo hará- aseguré-. Me vale mierda lo que te pase- alzó una ceja, pero sonrió.

-Deberías preocuparte un poco por los demás, Tucker.

-No tengo porqué, ón.

-Te vas a quedar solo.

-Me voy a quedar con quién quiera.

Para ese momento, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozaban.

Llevé una mano a su cuello lentamente, porque lo que menos necesitaba era que le diese una ataque de nervios. Pero el Kyle tomado era mucho más tranquilo que el sobrio, así que ni siquiera se movió.

Un par de milímetros y habría llegado más lejos que cualquiera con el deseable Kyle Broflovski.

Porque estaba seguro de que ese sería su primer beso.

Ese HUBIESE SIDO su primer beso, si Ruby no hubiese decidido llegar en ese momento.

Broflovski se alejó de inmediato, y yo maldije a mi hermana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías práctica- pregunté, recostándome en el sofá.

-Terminé…Y se suponía que tenías que buscarme, idiota- contestó, molesta.

-Te iba a dejar ahí, te lo dije en la mañana- bufó y me sacó el dedo. Le respondí de la misma manera.

Miró a Kyle.

-Tú, tu histérica madre está afuera- dijo, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza de golpe y bufó.

Recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia la entrada. Por un segundo, pareció como si fuese a decir algo, pero se arrepintió y simplemente salió.

-¿Qué hace ahí afuera?- pregunté.

-¿Quién crees que me trajo?

-Así que ella me jodió el día- suspiré.

Ruby me miró por unos segundos y luego se fue a su cuarto.

Tal vez se lo tomó algo personal, pero la verdad es que no lo decía por ella.

Esa mujer se estaba convirtiendo en mi pero enemigo.

**Kyle's POV**

Al salir, mi madre me esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos, lo cual no me sorprendió nada.

-¿A qué hora pensabas volver a casa?- preguntó.

-No vi la hora, me distraje- contesté, entrando al carro.

-Hueles al alcohol- susurró Ike. Le lancé una mirada de reproché que le cerró la boca.

Por suerte, ninguno de mis padre lo escuchó.

Mi papá arrancó y mi mamá siguió con el interrogatorio:

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Trabajar, ya te lo dije

-¿Estaban solos?

-Sí.

-La próxima vez, trabajen en nuestra casa.

-No tenemos ocho años, mamá.

-Es igual…Ese Craig es verdaderamente irresponsable- dijo-. Debía recoger a su hermana, y la dejó sola.

_Estoy seguro de que lo hico adrede- _pensé.

-Estábamos trabajando, pudo olvidarlo.

-¿Tú olvidarías a Ike? No, claro que no- contestó por mi-. Tal vez puedas enseñarle algo de responsabilidades, ya que en su casa no parecen inculcar nada de eso- suspiré, cansado del mismo sermón de siempre.

Era peor que el consejero escolar. Hablaba más, y yo le prestaba menos atención.

Porque mientras ella se quejaba de la crianza ajena, yo seguía pensando en que casi besaba a Craig Tucker.

000000000000000000000000

adsfsaklfjsdlkfalksdksalsdlf dkl, hola c:

Bien, eh...Primero que nada, gracias a tod s l s que leen y me dejan comentarios, me hacen feliz :3 luego, pues bien, este es mi primer fic largo de South Park (Tal vez publique mis otros shots, no se) y estoy aprendiendo a moverme en esta página, jeje.

Como verán, ya corregí lo de los POV y espero que ahora se entienda mejor!

Trataré de actualizar los jueves, si no lo hago es porque las clases no me lo permitieron :)

Hasta la semana que viene 3


	3. Sonríe!

**Cartman's POV**

-¡Sonrían!- pedí, haciendo zoom sobre Stan y Wendy.

-¿Para qué nos filmas?- preguntó Marsh, mientras su novia le hacía ojitos a la cámara.

La muy puta.

-Hago un video para las generaciones futuras…Y quiero que todos vean mi nueva y super moderna cámara de video- contesté, sonriendo.

Rodó los ojos y me giré hacia Kenny.

-Aquí está Kenneth, el pobre- presenté-. Vamos Mckormik, tal vez sea la única vez que estés tan cerca de algo tan caro- Kenny alzó una ceja y me miró por un segundo.

Sonrió y comió lentamente una cucharada de su helado, para después guiñar un ojo.

-¡Mierda, que no es un video porno!- grité, frunciendo el ceño.

Él rió y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

Apunté hacia Kyle.

Estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y con la cabeza sobre ellos.

Murmuraba estupideces que no entendía y pateaba el piso de vez en cuando.

-Esa cosa que está ahí, es un judío- apunté la cara hacia mi-. Espero que en el futuro no existan- volví hacia él-. Kahl, ya sabemos que perdiste tu puto oro judío- dije, de manera burlona-. Pero deja de maldecirnos.

-Jodete, Cartman- contestó, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Bah, creo que le bajó hace poco- me sacó el dedo-. O tal vez lo de Tucker es contagioso- bufó, y yo me aburrí.

Si no hacía algo que mereciera un video en YouTube, entonces no valía la pena filmarlo.

Me acerqué a la mesa de Tucker.

-Bien…Ese que está ahí es Clyde- apunté-. Sonríe, Donovan- Clyde sonrió, sin moverse por un par de segundos.

-Está filmando, imbécil- dijo Craig.

-Ah…- asintió el castaño.

-Sí, no es precisamente inteligente- dije-. Creo que puedes ver de un lado a otro a través de sus orejas.

-¡Hey!- se quejó, pero el celular lo distrajo rápidamente.

-Como sea- continué-. Ese que está ahí es Token, y toca el bajo…Igual que todos los negros- no se movió-. No, no es un robot- no hizo nada, siguió leyendo en silencio.

-¡Gah! ¡Cartman! ¿Qué…qué haces? ¡Gah!- Tweek se quedó mirándome, con la taza de café temblándole en las manos.

-El que parece una bomba de tiempo es Tweek- dije, apuntándole la cámara-. Y creo que está en drogas.

-¡No! ¡Gah! ¡Mentira! ¡Oh Dios!- tembló con más fuerza y comencé a reír.

Un golpe en la cabeza me calló.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios?- me di la vuelta y Tucker me miraba sin expresión alguna.

-Vete a la mierda, Cartman- contestó, sacándome el dedo.

-Este es Tucker- dije-. Ya habrán notado por qué dije que era contagiosos- giré la cámara hacia mi-. Él y Broflovski han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.

-¿Te vas solo o en ambulancia?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Todo un encanto- me burlé.

Apagué la cámara y me fui, ignorando a Craig y a su dedo del medio.

**Stan's POV**

-¿Qué tan desinhibido te puede poner el alcohol?- preguntó, de repente, Kyle.

Lo miré, sin entender.

-Depende de cuanto tomes- contestó Wendy-. Y de que tan rápido te suba el alcohol.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- siguió Kenny-. ¿A caso planeas emborracharme? Oh, Ky, no tienes que hacer eso para abusar de mi- sonrió un poco y batió los ojos.

Kyle lo miró serio y Kenny comenzó a reír.

-Sólo curiosidad…- dijo, tomando un poco de agua.

-¿Pasó algo? Has estado raro desde el miércoles- pregunté, preocupado.

-No pasa nada- aseguró, pero a mi no podía engañarme.

-No mientas, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tucker hizo algo? A parte de ser tan Tucker, claro- negó rápidamente-. ¿Qué hizo? Dime, Kyle- se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Por Dios, no me digas que te forzó a algo- dijo Kenny-. ¡Tucker no puede ir primero, mierda!- el pelirrojo lo miró, escandalizado.

-¡Kenny!- gritó.

-¿Qué? Sólo me preocupo por ti- contestó el rubio, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No pasó nada, ¿está bien?!- dijo, molesto.

Se levantó y se fue.

-Estoy seguro de que Tucker hizo algo- susurré.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Wendy-. Craig es terrible, pero Kyle no es estúpido.

-Si, ¿por qué estás tan seguro, Marsh? ¿A caso nos ocultas algo?- inquirió Kenny, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Puede que haya hecho una apuesta con Tucker- contesté, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Una pequeña e inocente.

-¿Qué tan inocente?- suspiré.

-Bien, no tan inocente…El punto es que tengo que mantener a Craig lejos de Kyle.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que Kyle no sabe nada de eso- aseguró Kenny.

-No, y no debe enterarse.

-Stan, eso está mal- dijo Wendy, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya se…Pero lo vale, ¡lo juro!- me defendí

-El pequeño Stan se está portando mal- canturreó Kenny, levantándose-. Que sexy- dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Rodé los ojos y reí.

Pero la felicidad me duró muy poco, porque la cara de Wendy me decía que aún tenía mucho por explicarle.

Mierda.

**Kyle's POV**

Bien, mi cabeza estaba vuelta un culo.

Habían pasado dos días desde el "incidente que no llegó a ser incidente" con Craig, y aún no aclaraba nada.

Suspiré, no podía concentrarme en las clase con la cabeza en otro lado. Y el profesor lo notó.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Broflovski?- me preguntó. Levanté la cabeza, sobresaltado por la repentina interrupción de mis pensamientos.

Y, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, decidí mentir para salir de clases.

-La verdad- comencé, con la voz algo baja-…Es que no. ¿Podría irme a casa?- pedí.

El profesor me miró por unos segundos y asintió.

-Claro…La señorita Testaburger puede acompañarlo- ofreció.

-No hace falta- me apresuré a contestar-. Puedo ir solo- sonreí un poco.

Me levanté y caminé sin apresurarme mucho.

De reojo, vi la cara de "no te creo nada" de Stan, la sonrisa siempre lasciva de Kenny y a Cartman con los ojos fijos en mi, dudando, como siempre, de lo que decía.

Antes de salir del salón, mi mirada chocó con la de Craig. Aunque solo fue por una milésima de segundo, su expresión me hizo estremecer: sonreía ligera y burlonamente, con una ceja alzada y dejándome más que claro que él también sabía que mentía.

Al parecer, el profesor era el único que no lo había notado.

Porque, claro, ¿Quién pensaría que el excelentísimo Kyle Broflovski mentiría para salir de clases?

Sonreí.

Si las personas supieran que no era ni la mitad de lo que aparentaba, no estuviese saliendo de la escuela en ese momento.

Decidí sentarme en un parque hasta que fuese una buena hora para volver a mi casa.

Me senté en el suelo, recostado a un árbol. Por lo menos, ya no tenía que ponerle atención a nada.

El problema era que tampoco tenía con que distraerme, así que volví a pensar en Tucker antes de lo que esperaba.

Yo estaba algo tomado esa tarde, pero no era para tanto. Lo recordaba todo, y estaba consiente de lo que hacía.

Él, por otra parte, estaba bastante sobrio.

Lo que me llevaba a preguntarme: ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a Craig?

Por su culpa tenía un enredo mental, y el muy hijo de puta probablemente ni siquiera había pensado en lo que pasó…O pudo haber pasado, ¡No se!

Maldito Tucker.

Ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Es decir, podía mirarlo sin sentir la necesidad de besarlo y eso era bueno, ¿no?

No negaba que siempre me había parecido algo…¿sensual? Pero se lo atribuía al echo de que éramos completamente opuestos. Él hacía lo que quería y le valía mierda lo que pensaban los demás, y eso, de cierta forma, me gustaba.

Claro que a mi me gustaba todo lo que hacía molestar a mi madre o iba en contra de lo que aparentaba ser.

Maldito Tucker.

Bufé, molesto conmigo, con Craig, con la puta de química por meterme en este desastre y con el resto del mundo, solo por estar ahí.

Todos debían morir.

Menos Lady Gaga, ella me caía bien. Ella y la señora que, de vez en cuando, me regala chocolates a escondidas de mi mamá, sobrevivirían a mi genocidio mental.

_Genial, ya empecé a divagar._

Me di un par de golpecitos en la cabeza y volví a mi pensamiento anterior.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Craig?

Primero teníamos que hablar, y luego, si ese pendejo apático ponía de su parte, podríamos terminar el proyecto y no volvernos a dirigir palabra. Como debía ser.

Suspiré y sonreí un poco, con la cabeza más ordenada.

-Mentir no está bien, princesa- me giré, asustado.

Si las personas supieran que no era ni la mitad de lo que aparentaba, no hubiese podido salir de la escuela. Pero tampoco me hubiese encontrado en una situación tan extraña e incómoda.

Maldito Tucker.

**Craig's POV**

_Nunca me voy a cansar de la cara de Broflovski cada vez que lo asusto._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, levantándose.

-No me gusta Castellano, así que me fui- contesté, encogiéndome de hombros-. Veo que ya no te sientes tan mal- agregué.

Me miró, serio, luego se encogió de hombros. Sonreí de lado.

-Vamos, princesa, te invito un café- propuse.

Dudó por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Porque quiero- contesté-. Pero puedes irte a tu casa- negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien.

-¿No eras diabético?- pregunté. Kyle asintió y comenzó a tomarse esa cosa que se hacía llamar café.

No es que me importase mucho, pero hasta donde yo sabía, el chocolate, la crema batida y el caramelo no eran precisamente buenos para él.

-Luego tendré el azúcar por las nubes, pero nadie le va a decir a mi madre, así que no importa- contestó, sonriendo.

Asentí y comí una galleta.

-Si quedas en coma, no será mi culpa- advertí. Rodó los ojos y siguió tomando.

Después de comprar su café y un paquete de galletas, Broflovski insistió en que había demasiadas personas, así que volvimos al parque donde lo había encontrado, que a esas horas estaba casi vacío.

Saqué un cigarro y lo encendí.

-Voy a terminar apestando a esa cosa- se quejó. Me le acerqué un poco y solté el humo. Comenzó a toser- ¡Tucker, maldita sea!

-Deja de quejarte, me amargas el día.

-Pues si tanto te molesto, no entiendo por qué me invitaste- contestó.

-¿Te ofendí, princesa?- pregunté con burla.

-No. Y no me llames así- dijo.

Dejé caer el cigarrillo.

-Te invité porque quise, ya te dije- contesté, apagando el cigarro con el pie.

-Salir contigo es irritante- susurró.

-No es una cita- contesté, riendo un poco.

-¡No lo decía en ese sentido! Aish…- aclaró, completamente sonrojado.

-Deja el escándalo- pedí-. No te estoy seduciendo, Broflovski- ok, eso era un poco mentira-. No seas tan mojigato.

-No soy mojigato- se defendió.

-Para ser alguien que pasa tanto tiempo con McKormic, te falta _sex appeal_- continué.

-Que Kenny sea más fácil que la tabla del uno no significa que me falte algo- dijo, alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

Por alguna razón, me encantaba por donde iba la conversación.

-No te creo nada- canturreé.

Frunció el ceño, mas la molestia pareció durarle solo segundos, porque al momento sonrió.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

-Se acabó- dijo, más para si mismo que para mí. Se levantó a botar el vaso de café.

Al volver, se sentó un poco más cerca de mí.

-¿De verdad me veo tan inocente?- preguntó, algo bajito.

En ese momento, debí haber contestado: Sí, pero no es tan importante, o algo así.

Perno mentir no era lo mío, así que simplemente asentí.

-No te han violado aún porque eres repelente- agregué.

Soltó una especie de "hum" y guardamos silencio.

Pasaron los minutos y no decía nada. Giré la cabeza para verlo, ya que Kyle no era una persona especialmente callada.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía en extremo concentrado, como si la nieve en el suelo fuese algo nuevo o especial.

Esa actitud me ponía nervioso, cosa que no me agradaba para nada, así que tomé su rostro por la barbilla y lo obligué a alzar la cabeza.

Ese, sin duda, fue mi primer gran error.

Porque había juzgado mal. Yo no tenía ni la más puta idea de quién era Kyle Broflovski, ni de lo que era capaz de hacer.

000000000000000000000000000

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí estoy, puntual como prometí :3

Bueno, pues este capítulo me quedó un poquito más corto y...serio (?) de lo normal, pero es que no quería retrasarme y tengo muchas cosas que hacer :c les prometo más acción la semana que viene!

Un beso GIGANTE a l s que comentan, me hacen felíz 3

Nos vemos lueguito c:


	4. Troubled boy

_**Some say ya troubled boy**_  
_**Just because you like to destroy**_  
_**All the things that bring the idiots joy**_  
_**Well,**_  
_**What's wrong with a little destruction?**_

**Kyle's POV**

_No me arrepiento de nada. Tal vez no fue una buena idea, pero no me arrepiento de nada._

En ese momento, estaba dando vueltas en mi cama como un retrasado.

El viernes, a penas puse un pie en la casa, mi madre comenzó a gritarme como loca.

Al parecer, llamaron de la escuela diciendo que me había ido porque me sentía enfermo. Por supuesto, ya que eso era mentira, se quedó esperándome, preocupada porque, además, no atendía el celular.

Tuve que decirle que era mentira, y hasta terminé aceptando que estuve con Craig. Lo que no le hizo nada de gracia.

Claro que llegar apestando a cigarro no ayudó en nada.

Me castigó hasta el 3000. No podía salir, me quitó el teléfono, la computadora y sólo podía juntarme con Craig en la casa, para el puto trabajo de química.

Creo que está de más decir que solo asentí y me fui, sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que decía.

Ese fue el fin de semana más aburrido de mi vida.

Con el celular de emergencia que tenía en una gaveta, para casos como ese, pude hablar un rato con Stan. Pero iba a salir con Wendy, así que fueron solo unos minutos.

Kenny me entretuve un poco más. Hasta que me negué a mandarle fotos "provocativas" y él, como estaba caliente, decidió hacerlo.

Tenía suficientes fotos como para hacerle una revista a lo Play Boy, y mantenerla por un año.

Por primera vez, deseé que fuese lunes.

Después de ese eterno fin de semana, ya me encontraba camino al salón de química.

-¡Darling!- ese tono meloso me hizo estremecer, pero no alcancé a darme la vuelta cuando Kenny me saltó encima y ambos caímos al suelo, justo en la puerta del salón.

-¡Kenny, quítate! ¡Mierda!- grité, tratando de sacudirme al rubio.

-¡Ky! ¿Te gustaron mis fotos? ¡A que son toda una obra de arte!- dijo, ignorándome completamente.

-Si unas fotos pervertidas tomadas con un celular pueden considerarse arte, entonces sí, eres todo un talento- contesté-. Ahora quítate.

-¡Pero se está tan bien!- Canturreó, abrazándome más fuerte.

-Kenny, creí que ya habíamos hablado esto- comentó Stan.

-Sólo lo estoy abrazando…Estoy completamente vestido, mira.

-Stan, ¿podrías ayudar?- pedí. Ya tenía los brazos cansados.

Era tan débil.

Pero Stan no contestó. Siguió hablando con Kenny.

Desde mi posición (Es decir: la cara contra el piso y el 95% del cuerpo inmovilizado debajo de Kenny) podía ver a Cartman grabando, a Bebe y Wendy riendo, a Clyde babeando detrás de Bebe, a Token con cara de decepción y a Tweek tomando café, seguramente el tercero esa mañana.

Pero nadie hacía nada con la más mínima intención de ayudarme.

Suspiré, resignado, y esperé a que Kenny decidiera levantarse.

Lo cual pasó, que raro, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Casi como si lo hubiesen empujado…

-¡Auch! Tucker, que violento- se quejó Kenny, sobándose el costado.

…O pateado, en este caso.

Me levanté de golpe y me encontré cara a cara con Craig.

-Estorbabas- contestó, como si yo no estuviese entre Kenny y él.

Entró al salón, ignorando lo que sea que le hubiese dicho el rubio.

La profesora llegó 5 segundos después, y todos entramos tras ella.

-Bien, estoy segura de que nadie lo hizo, pero para hoy era el informe del proyecto- dijo, a penas todos estuvimos sentados.

Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí como palidecía.

-Kyle, ¿estás bien?- me susurró Stan.

No contesté.

-Creo que olvidó el informe- contestó Wendy.

Lo había olvidado. Por completo.

-No creo…Kyle no olvidaría algo que vale la mitad de la nota- le dijo Stan.

Gracias, eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Maldición.

-Sí lo olvidé- admití.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero estaba seguro de que me miraban incrédulos y confundidos.

Eso no me pasaba NUNCA.

-A ver, los trabajos en el escritorio, por favor- pidió la profesora.

Para su sorpresa, y mi mala suerte, yo parecía ser el único que lo había olvidado.

Porque, claro, ¿Cómo iban a olvidar algo que valía la mitad de la nota?

Coño, había tenido todo el fin de semana para hacerlo! Pero no, preferí rodar en la cama y ver a Kenny semidesnudo.

Entonces…

Craig se levantó con el dichoso trabajo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

-Espero que hayas trabajado en esto, Tucker- amenazó la profesora-. Dejarle el trabajo a Broflovski y poner tu nombre no cuenta.

Craig le sacó el dedo y se fue a sentar.

Lo seguí con la mirada, completamente sorprendido. Se sentó con los pies en el pupitre y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

Me miró, sonrió de lado, me guiñó un ojo y volvió a desviar la mirada. Todo tan rápido que pareció mentira.

Enrojecí. No quería, pero me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

Y no fue un sonrojo común, de esos que me subían cuando Kenny se me insinuaba o Cartman me hacía molestar.

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora gracias a su estúpida y efímera sonrisa.

-Kyle, hoy haces de semáforo- se burló Stan.

-¿Ah?- pregunté, aturdido.

-Pues que cambiaste de color como diez veces en un minuto- se explicó.

Oculté mi rostro con mis manos y lo escuché reír.

A mi no me daba nada de risa…Craig Tucker me acababa de hacer sentir como colegiala con algo tan simple como un intento de sonrisa y un guiño.

**Craig's POV**

Su cara lo había valido todo.

El haber malgastado el fin de semana frente a la computadora, con un libro en las piernas. El haber soportado las estúpidas burlas de Ruby. El no haber fumado todo el sábado.

Todo.

Porque el ver a Kyle tan pálido y nerviosos por no traer la tarea no tenía precio.

La sonrisa fue automática, porque su cara de aturdido era simplemente épica. El guiño…involuntario. Nunca hubiese hecho semejante ridiculez, pero no lo decidí.

Desvié la mirada rápidamente para no terminar lanzándole un beso, o haciendo alguna homosexualidad mayor.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza y suspiré.

No se en que momento me dormí, pero me despertó un golpe contra la mesa.

Casi me caigo hacia atrás, ya que no estaba en la posición más cómoda para dormir.

Al levantar la vista, la profesora me miraba con odio.

Para variar…

-Tucker, parece que el tema no le resulta interesante- levanté una ceja-. Pase a la pizarra, por favor.

-No me jodas, que Clyde se duerme todas las clases!- protesté.

-¡A la pizarra!- repitió.

Bufé, tomé la tiza y caminé al frente.

Sólo tenía que balancear, un juego de niños.

-Ya- dije, dejando la tiza sobre su escritorio.

Pero la puta esa me seguía mirando mal.

-Vuélvelas a hacer- dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está mal?

-No, pero quiero que lo hagas de nuevo- la miré, incrédulo. Se acercó-. Repítelo, Tucker.

-¿Crees que me copié?- pregunté, sarcástico.

-Te dije que lo repitas.

-Lo hice bien, así que no voy a repetir un carajo- contesté, cruzándome de brazos.

-Yo soy la profesora, y te digo que lo repitas.

-No me da la puta gana de repetir nada. Nos han dado la misma mierda desde tercero, y yo no soy estúpido, ¿sabes?- la campana sonó, así que salí del salón sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me daba completamente igual lo que pensaran y dijeran de mí. Pero si había algo que me jodía, era que me dijesen que hacer.

Sobretodo si era un adulto tan estúpido como la profesora.

Yo hacía lo que me daba la gana.

Si mis padres no me mandaban, no iba a venir cualquiera a tratar de controlarme.

Nunca.

Fui insultando a la profesora en mi cabeza por toda la escuela, hasta el patio trasero.

Tenía diez minutos antes de la siguiente clase, pero podría tomarme un poco de tiempo.

Me senté en un columpio y encendí un cigarro.

-Dejaste esto- giré la cabeza.

Kyle tenía mi bolso y sonreía ligeramente.

Lo agarré.

-Gracias- dije, volviendo a girarme.

Se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

-La profesora estaba a punto de escupirle- comentó-. No le hace mucha gracia que la reten.

-Ella comenzó- dije, restándole importancia.

Kyle rió un poco.

-Si- comenzó a mecerse suavemente-. Los ejercicios estaban bien- agregó

-Lo sé- lo miré-. Te dije que se me daba la química.

-Pensé que lo tuyo era lo experimental.

-Se me da mejor- admití.

Se me quedó mirando por un largo minuto, en el que me sentí demasiado expuesto.

-Me castigaron- dijo, al fin-. Por escaparme de la escuela, por mentir, por no atender el celular y por llegar apestando a cigarro.

Reí.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? Todo eso me suena a pena de muerte- admití.

-Bueno, creo que estaré encerrado por…- comenzó a hacer cuentas con los dedos-…Para siempre- dijo, asintiendo-. Pero me lo esperaba.

-Deberías ir a clases, Broflovski- sugerí.

-Debería- admitió-. Debería hacer muchas cosas…Como el reporte- boté el cigarro.

-No es tú proyecto- recordé-. Es _nuestro._

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entregaste un reporte?- preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

-Podrías decir "gracias"- dije-, y ya.

-También podría haber dejado tu bolso…O podría estar con Stan- se comenzó a mecer más rápido-. Pero no quiero.

No dije nada, y el siguió columpiándose, cada vez más alto.

Cuando estaba en el punto máximo, saltó hacia adelante.

Casi grito.

Kyle calló y rodó unos dos metros en la nieve. Se quedó en posición fetal, y por un momento pensé que estaba llorando, pero luego se acostó boca arriba y descubrí que se reía como un maniático.

-¿Estás loco?- pregunté, acercándome.

-¡Es divertido! Inténtalo.

-Ya no tenemos ocho años.

-Sigue siendo divertido- aseguró, sentándose.

-Prefiero otros juegos- dije, sentándome de nuevo en el columpio.

Tenía la intención de prender otro cigarro, pero una bola de nieve en la cara me lo impidió.

Ni siquiera lo pensé. De un salto, caí en el suelo y le devolví el ataque.

Kyle se lanzó al piso, riendo, y volvió a lanzar. Yo lo imité, esquivando su ataque.

Y así comencé una épica batalla de bolas de nieve. La más divertida en mucho tiempo.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuvimos jugando, tal vez quince minutos.

Luego, el conserje apareció y nos llevó arrastrados a la dirección.

-Kyle, no se que sucedió- dijo el consejero-, pero deberías ser tú quien influencie a Craig, no al revés- Kyle miraba hacia la ventana, todavía sonriendo-. Y tú, Craig- me miró-. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de escapar de las clases?

-Demasiadas- admití-. Y creo que quedó claro que no le voy a hacer caso.

El hombre suspiró.

-Pues nos seguiremos viendo, porque no me rendiré- sonrió-. Eres un buen chico, Craig. Solo tienes que esforzarte un poco.

Bufé.

-Creo que deben quedarse castigados, hoy en la tarde- firmó el papel-. Ahora, a su clase, por favor.

Salimos de la oficina y caminamos hacia el salón de Biología.

-Eres un buen chico- se burló Kyle-. Quién lo diría, todavía hay esperanzas en ti.

-Si, el consejero y yo somos buenos amigos- contesté, en el mismo tono-. Jugamos cartas, vamos a fiestas y vemos los partidos de football juntos.

Rió y abrió la puerta del salón.

**Stan's POV**

Si bien, al principio, me tenía preocupado el que Kyle hubiese desaparecido, verlo llegar con Tucker, riendo y mojado de los pies a la cabeza, hizo desaparecer todas mis preocupaciones.

-Ah, vaya, Tucker- dijo el profesor-. Y…¿Broflovski?- preguntó, extrañado.

Kyle sonrió y entró, seguido de Craig.

El pelirrojo le entregó un papel al profesor, el cual lo firmó, algo confundido.

Luego, ambos se sentaron.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté.

-Una pelea de bolas de nieve- contestó, sin borrar esa molesta sonrisa.

-¿Con Tucker?- asintió-. ¿Los castigaron?

-Si- suspiró-. Me van a aumentar a dos cadenas perpetuas cuando llegue a casa- creo que se estaba lamentando, pero era difícil decirlo si no dejaba de sonreír.

-Kyle, ¿qué haces?- pregunté-. Tucker no es bueno para ti, y lo sabes.

-Lo sé- admitió-. El chocolate tampoco es bueno para mi, pero igual lo como- me miró-. ¿Sabes por qué, Stan? Porque me gusta- sonrió-. Me encanta el chocolate- me dedicó la sonrisa más sensual que había visto en toda mi vida, dejándome helado.

Volvió a su cuaderno, sin dejar de sonreír, y comenzó a garabatear cosas en él.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y me sentí más estúpido que nunca por haber apostado con Craig.

Las cosas iban a terminar mal, lo sabía, e iba a ser todo por mi culpa.

**Kyle's POV**

-Ky, ¿te castigaron por llegar tarde?- canturreó Kenny.

-No, lo castigaron por revolcarse con Tucker en el parque- contestó Cartman.

Bufé.

-No nos revolcamos en ningún lado- dije, revolviendo mi comida-. Estábamos jugando con nieve.

-¿¡Por qué no juegas conmigo!?- preguntó Kenny, indignado.

-Porque tenemos maneras muy diferentes de "jugar"- contesté.

El rubio sonrió y asintió, para luego comenzar a comer.

-Oigan, la fiesta de Clyde será mañana- dijo Stan, sentándose a mi lado.

-Es martes- recordé.

-¿Y? ¡Hemos estado hablando de esta fiesta por mucho tiempo!- dijo Kenny.

-Sí, la escuela se puede joder- secundó Cartman.

-Bueno…Igual no puedo ir- suspiré-. Sigo castigado. Y la cosa será peor ahora que también me castigan en la escuela.

-¡No puedes faltar! ¡Hasta te conseguí el disfraz de gatito!- dijo Kenny, haciendo un puchero demasiado tierno para ser él.

-Kenny, que digas "gatito" no lo hace menos pervertido- dije-. Se que es un traje de puta, te conozco.

-¡Pero está lindo!

-No- repetí puedo ir.

-Ña ña ña, Kyle no va a ir- canturreó Cartman.

-Vamos, seguro logras convencer a tu mamá.

-Ña ña ña, porque es un judío sometido.

-Stan, pareciera que no conocieras a mi madre.

-Ña ña ña, y los judíos sometidos son estúpidos.

-Sí…Lo siento- admitió Stan.

-Bah, ¡Vamos! ¡No podemos dejar que Ky se pierda la fiesta!- dijo Kenny-. Tranquilo, honey, vamos a sacarte de ese búnker que llamas casa.

Stan sonrió, y supe que no era mentira.

Me iban a llevar a la fiesta, castigado y todo

Sin embargo, también sonreí.

Últimamente, me estaba metiendo en más problemas de los que debía. Pero, sinceramente, no podía importarme menos.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

HOLAAAAAAAAA! Este capítulo está recién sacadito del horno :3

He estado todo el fic (bueno...solo han sido cuatro capítulos, pero igual) esperando para poder escribir la fiestaaaaaaa! Y todo lo que sigue después *1313*

Pero bueno, NADA DE SPOILERS c:

No se si lo notaron...pero cambié el resumen ^ ^

Sus comentarios me hacen felíz, así que...Denme amorsh! 3

El primer pedacito del cap. es una canción de **Franz Ferdinand**, se llama **The Fallen** y puse mi verso favorito :)

Hasta el jueveeeeeeeeees! Besos :D


	5. Segundo Strike!

**Kyle's POV**

Diez en punto.

La hora en que, según los términos del castigo, debía irme a dormir.

Nunca lo hacía, pero siempre esperaba acostado a que mi madre entrase, me viese "dormido" y no me vuolviese a molestar hasta el día siguiente.

Como a un niño pequeño.

Esa noche no fue la excepción.

A las diez, mi madre se asomó en mi cuarto, lo vio todo apagado y volvió a salir.

Cinco segundos después, me levanté de la cama y prendí la lamparita de mi escritorio.

Me asomé a la ventana.

-¿Cómo pretendes subir?- le pregunté a Stan, que estaba con Kenny y Cartman, esperándome.

-Oh, Julieta, te profeso mi amor eterno- dijo Kenny, arrodillándose en el suelo.

Lo ignoré.

-No voy a subir- contestó Stan-. Tu vas a bajar.

-Ah… ¿Y cómo pretendes que baje? ¿Quieres que salte?- pregunté, sarcástico.

-La vedad es que sí.

-No me jodas.

-¡Tranquilo! Yo te atajo- dijo Kenny, sonriendo.

Lo volví a ignorar.

-No seas cobarde, Broflovski- dijo Cartman-. Del piso no pasas- se burló.

Iba a contestarle, pero escuché unos pasos acercándose.

-¡Shhhhhhh! Un momento- pedí, antes de correr a acostarme.

La cabeza de mi madre se volvió a asomar.

-Kyle- llamó-. ¿Estás despierto?

Me quedé inmóvil, esperando que se fuese.

En cuanto lo hizo, me volví a levantar.

-Entonces, ¿pretendes que salte, no?

-Ya va, estoy pensando en otra manera de sacarte. Tal vez si amarras algunas sabanas o…

-No tengo tiempo- dije, subiendo un pie en el marco de la ventana-. Kenny, más te vale agarrarme- y salté.

Agradecí que Stan se aguantase el grito, porque eso hubiese cagado todo.

La sensación de vértigo me hizo cosquillas en el estómago, y los brazos de Kenny evitaron que me estampara en el suelo, aunque, de todas maneras, terminé sentado en la nieve.

-¿¡Estás loco!?- preguntó Stan, alarmado.

-No pasó nada- dije-. ¿Nos vamos?- me levanté de un salto y me sacudí la nieve.

Camino al carro de Stan, pude detallar a mis amigos…Y a Cartman.

Kenny tenía una chaqueta sospechosamente larga que me recordaba a los violadores y exhibicionistas, y me hacía sospechar del disfraz que, seguramente, llevaba debajo (porque ALGO debía llevar debajo).

Stan se veía lindo con su disfraz de Sherlock Holmes, y Cartman iba vestido de Hitler.

Para variar.

Yo tenía ropa normal, ya que mi disfraz, se suponía, estaba en el carro.

-¿Y qué disfraz me voy a poner?- pregunté, entrando en el asiento del copiloto.

-Lo discutí con Kenny hasta el cansancio- admitió Stan.

-No me dejó traer el disfraz que quería- se quejó el rubio.

Stan rodó los ojos, prendió el carro y continuó:

-Para proteger tu integridad física, te vas a poner esto- Kenny pasó la bolsa con ropa y yo saqué todo.

Al parecer, Kenny se iba a salir con la suya.

Suspiré.

-Kenneth, date la vuelta- pedí.

-¿Así como así? No sabía que eras tan directo, Ky- contestó, juguetón.

Cartman le dio un codazo.

-No seas marica, Kenny.

-Ok, ok, ok, ya voy- se dio la vuelta y yo me saqué la camisa y el pantalón.

-Mierda, que frío- susurré.

Me puse todo lo que había en la bolsa.

El resultado fue un suéter que me llegaba casi a la mitad del muslo, unos pantalones demasiado ajustados para mi gusto y unos zapatos, todo de un color algo así como caramelo oscuro, medio rojizo.

-Esto es ridículo- bufé.

-Falta la capucha, judío- se burló Cartman.

En cuanto me coloqué la capucha, descubrí el par de orejas de gato.

-¡Awwwwwww!- gritó Kenny-. ¡Estás tan lindooooo!

-Esto es un atentado en mi contra- dije.

-No exageres- dijo Stan-. Yo también creo que estás lindo.

-Cállate- susurré, sonrojándome.

Stan rió, y estacionó frente a la casa de Clyde.

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen, y desde la ventana se veían las luces y varias personas bailando.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, pelirrojo- dijo Stan, bajándose del carro.

-Me veo tan gay- me lamenté, al ver la colita maricona que tenía en mi trasero.

-Sí- dijo Cartman, pasándome por el lado.

Aunque quería decirle algo, no supe qué.

Y fue verdaderamente humillante.

A pesar de todo, olvidé rápidamente mi super homosexual disfraz, y dos horas pasaron volando.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de que estaba escapado y que tenía clases al día siguiente.

Cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner "románticas", aproveché para descasar un rato.

El problema era que no había un solo sillón o una sola silla en la que no estuviesen un par de adolescentes hormonados besándose intensamente.

-Esto es tan raro- susurré.

Terminé sentándome en el suelo, al lado de la puerta.

Le di un trago a mi Coca-Cola y suspiré, recostando la cabeza en la pared.

-Que sea de dieta no hace diferencia, gatito- levanté la cabeza y me encontré con Craig.

-Tienes el extraño don de encontrarme en mis peores momentos- admití.

-Resulta que no puedes ser perfecto todo el tiempo- se sentó a mi lado.

-Tú, más que nadie, lo sabes- asintió-. ¿Y tu disfraz?

-No tengo.

-Ya me di cuenta, pero ¿por qué?

-Porque no me gusta disfrazarme- le dio un trago a su cerveza y me ofreció.

-No, gracias, ya viste como me pongo- le recordé.

-Como quieras.

Un minuto en el que no dijimos nada.

-Craig- lo llamé.

-¿Hum?

-Ese día, cuando me emborraché un poco- empecé-, tú… ¿Ibas a besarme? Cuando llegó Ruby.

_Al fin, lo pregunté._

Esa pregunta me había estado torturando toda la malvada semana, y ya no me importaba si lo negaba o…

-Sí.

Ah, sí…Qué demonios?

-¿Por qué?

Guardó silencio por unos segundos.

Cuando abrió la boca con intención de contestarme, llegó Stan.

-¡Kyle! Aquí estás, vamos jugar- me agarró del brazo y me arrastró, ignorando por completo a Craig.

-Eh…Stan, ¿ya encontraste a Wendy?- pregunté, tratando de soltarme.

-No, no pudo venir- contestó-. No la dejaron porque mañana tenemos clases.

Genial. Eso significaba que iba a tener a Stan para mí solito toda la fiesta.

En cualquier otro momento, me hubiese puesto bastante feliz, pero mientras tuviese que hablar con Craig, Stan era una molestia. Ya lo había comprobado.

**Stan's POV **

Nos sentamos todos en un círculo.

La botella era un juego más bien infantil, pero luego llegó Kenny y lo convirtió en una razón para ir al infierno.

La verdad, era bastante entretenido.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo Bebe, con su disfraz de conejita Play Boy y sentada sobre Clyde.

Giró la botella y comenzó el juego.

Durante los primeros turnos, mantuve mi atención en todo lo que hacía Kyle.

Puede que mi actitud estuviese siendo un poco obsesiva, para no decir aterradora, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería, y Kyle parecía llevarse cada vez mejor con Craig. Y eso, a parte de raro, no era bueno para nadie.

-Stan.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tienes que girar la botella- me dijo Red.

¿Girarla? ¿Y en qué momento me había tocado? No pude estar tan dentro de mis pensamientos como para jugar sin darme cuenta…o sí?

Suspiré y giré la botella.

Apuntó al intento de persona que se hacía llamar Kenny.

-Vamos Marshmellow, rétame- dijo-. Te reto- y se echó a reir.

Tenía que existir algo después de "borracho", porque mi amigo estaba a un shot de quedar en coma etílico.

-Eh…- no se me ocurría nada

-¡Yo tengo uno!- gritó Clyde, sobresaltándonos a todos-. Que cambie de disfraz con Kyle.

-¡Cállate Clyde! No voy a hacer eso- dijo el pelirrojo, completamente sonrojado.

Y lo entendía, porque Kenny iba prácticamente desnudo.

Él había insistido que iba vestido de "Tarzán", pero Tarzán era una monja al lado de la cosa que traía el rubio, y la chaqueta que llevaba al principio había desaparecido hacía mucho.

Sin embargo, no pude evitarlo:

-Sí…Vamos Kyle, será divertido- insistí.

-¡No lo voy a hacer!- dijo, mirándome con odio-. Es como quedarme desnudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Desnudo? ¿Quién? ¿Orgía? ¿Cuándo? Yo me uno- dijo Kenny, levantando la mano.

Luego se fue hacia delante, dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

-Esto es ridículo- comentó Token.

-Patético- secundó Craig.

-Vamos Broflovski, no tenemos todo el día- apuró Cartman-. Vístete de puta y supéralo- Kyle le dio un golpe en el hombro y se levantó.

-Maldición, odio este juego- dijo-. Vamos Kenneth, arriba.

-Cinco minutos más…- masculló el rubio.

-Yo lo llevo- me ofrecí.

Levante a Kenny por los brazos y lo arrastré al cuarto más cercano, seguido por Kyle.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, me arrepentí.

Había dejado a Kyle solo, con Kenny borracho, obligándolo a desnudarse y, peor aún, desnudar a Kenny.

Sí, era una mala persona.

-¡Kenny! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- el gritó de Kyle me asustó.

-Tú empezaste, Ky- contestó Kenny, con voz melosa.

-Mantén tus pervertidas manos lejos de mi.

-Ok…Te dejaré hacer todo el trabajo.

Un minuto de silencio.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Vamos a hacer algún juego de roles?- preguntó Kenny-. ¿A dónde vas, Ky?- pasos, silencio y…¿Un golpe?

-¡NO ME TOQUES EL TRASERO!- ese grito se tuvo que escuchar hasta el otro lado del mundo.

Más pasos. Kyle abrió la puerta, sonrojado y molesto.

-¿Qué pasa, Ky? Tienes que aprender a jugar Cinco Minutos en el Cielo.

Ahora Kenny traía el traje de gato, y Kyle la otra cosa.

Pero, al menos, Kyle era más bajito y delgado, así que le tapaba más que a Kenny.

-Juro que, en cuanto estés sobrio, te voy a matar- amenazó el pelirrojo, para luego mirarme-. Te odio.

Sonreí.

-Vamos- Kenny se adelantó y se sentó como pudo.

Más atrás, llegamos Kyle y yo.

El pelirrojo se sentó rápidamente, tratando de taparse y rojo hasta las orejas.

-¡Pero si estás hasta lindo!- comentó Bebe-. Te queda de maravilla.

-En este momento, eres una decepción en todo los sentidos- dijo Cartman.

-Por favor, sigamos- pidió.

-Ya voy- dijo Kenny.

Se acercó al centro y giró la botella de una manera en extremo bruta, por lo que, además de girar, también rodó.

Y apuntó al pobre de Kyle.

-¡Esta maldita botella tiene un fetiche conmigo!- gritó-. No voy a cambiarme con nadie, y no voy a desnudarme.

-¡Beso!- exclamó Kenny.

-Tampoco voy a besarte.

-No…Estoy muy borracho, no lo recordaría y eso sería terrible- admitió el rubio-. Besa a… ¿Hacia dónde apunta el culo de la botella? Para mí se mueve.

Yo personalmente me había encargado se colocar a Kyle frente a mí, y me había sentado al lado de Tucker, para vigilarlos a ambos y mantenerlos alejados.

Bueno, pues ahora no me parecía tan buena idea, porque la botella apuntaba, exactamente, al espacio entre Craig y yo.

Pudo medirse con regla, y estaba en el puto centro.

-No voy a besar a Stan- susurró Kyle, más sonrojado todavía.

-Entonces sabes a quién tienes que besar, ¿no?- preguntó Clyde.

-Ya, acabemos con esto- dijo Tucker. Kyle lo miró, alterado, y Craig se acercó peligrosamente a él.

No podía dejar que eso pasara, menos si podía evitarlo fácilmente.

_Wendy, lo siento_- pensé.

Y antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, me adelanté y besé a Kyle antes de que Craig lo hiciera.

** Kyle's POV **

¿Pero qué demonios?

¿Alguien podía explicarme por qué carajo Stan me había besado?

Se que no se llevaba precisamente bien con Craig, pero jamás pensé que fuese para tanto.

Aunque fuese tan solo un juego, y eso no contase, el muy maldito se había robado mi primer beso.

Me le quedé viendo, sintiendo como enrojecía hasta el cuello.

Abrí la boca con la intensión de decir algo, pero no supe qué, así que me levanté y me fui.

En un minuto, la fiesta volvió a la normalidad, pero yo me quedé sentado en un sofá.

Estaba molesto, no iba a negarlo.

Stan era mi mejor amigo, no era algo tan terrible que me hubiese robado un estúpido beso…Pero yo quería que fuese Craig.

Bufé.

_Me estoy volviendo loco_.

Me estremecí.

-Maldición Kenny- me quejé a la nada-. Voy a morir de frío.

Ese traje era simplemente ridículo. Iba prácticamente desnudo por la casa.

Me terminé mi lata de Coca-cola.

-Que sea de dieta no hace diferencia- dijo Craig, sentándose a mi lado y causándome un _Déjàvu._

-Ya me lo dijiste- le recordé-. Y no tengo ganas de preocuparme por el azúcar.

Bien, tal vez debía empezar a preocuparme un poco más por eso.

-Lo sé.

Suspiré. No tenía ni idea de que decir en ese momento.

Era un poco incómodo…Bien, bastante incómodo.

Me estremecí. Cada vez hacía más frío.

-Ten- dijo Craig, colocándome su chaqueta-. No puedo hablarte si te ves como un niño recién violado.

-Que poético- dije, sarcástico.

Me sacó el dedo y rodé los ojos.

Me coloqué la chaqueta correctamente y suspiré, eso se sentía realmente bien.

-Porque quería- dijo, de repente. Lo miré sin entender-. Te iba a besar porque quería.

Cuando entendí de que estaba hablando, mi pulso se desbarató.

-Yo…No entiendo- me miró-. Es raro- admití.

-Eres lindo, Broflovski- sonrió ligeramente-. Tienes tu encanto.

Al parecer, esa noche no iba a parar de sonrojarme.

-No soy lindo- susurré-. Y tengo el encanto de una babosa.

-No lo parecía el día del parque, ¿recuerdas? Verte comiendo galletas me causó una erección- reí.

-Pero eso fue porque estaba molesto y quería demostrarte que podía tener algo de _sex appeal_- dije-. Pero tu mismo dijiste que soy demasiado mojigato.

-Tu encanto es diferente, Broflovski, es lo único que voy a decir- sonreí.

Me gustaba cuando podía hablar con Craig sin discutir, lo cual no pasaba muy seguido.

Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo, meditando en si lo que _quería _hacer era lo que _debía _hacer.

Lentamente, me fui acostando hasta quedar con la cabeza en sus piernas.

Él no dijo nada.

Medí el tiempo por las canciones, y pasados unos diez minutos, Craig comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

Dejé de prestarle atención a la música, hasta llegar al punto de casi quedarme dormido.

Cuando pusieron una canción que me activó los sentidos, no pude hacer más que comenzar a cantar.

**Lil nigga bigger than gorilla**

**'Cause I'm killing every nigga that try to be on my shit**

_**Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her**_

**And she accidentally slip and fall on my dick  
Oops, I said on my dickI ain't really mean to say on my dick**

**But since we talking about my dick**

**All of you haters say hi to it, I'm done  
Ayo BreezyLet me show you how to keep the dice rolling**

**When you're doing that thing over there, homie**

**Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye**

**Let's go~**

-Kyle, tú como que eres del ghetto- me interrumpió Craig. Me reí.

-¿Qué creías? Tengo un lado de Jersey, para tu información- contesté.

-¿Qué dirá tu mare cuando se entera que semejantes blasfemias salen de tu boca?

-Esperemos que no se entere- levanté la vista-. Porque no me apetece seguir castigado para siempre.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de venir- me regañó.

-Claro, lo dice el súper responsable Craig Tucker.

-Yo soy un niño sanito de hogar- dijo, levantando la cabeza con solemnidad. Me eché a reír.

-No me jodas- volví a bajar la vista-. Tú me has vuelto irresponsable.

Rió, pero ambos sabíamos que eso era un poco mentira. No podía culparlo de todo.

**Craig's POV**

-No grites, princesa.

-No me digas princesa. ¡Y tenemos que hacer el maldito experimento!

-¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga ahora?

-¡Que dejes de ser tan vago!

-¡Yo entregué el puto trabajo, Broflovski!

-¡Oh! ¿Te aplaudo? ¡No es lo único que hay que hacer!

-¡No vamos a hacer eso aquí! ¡Así que relájate!

-¡No me digas que me relaje! ¡Y ni siquiera tenemos los materiales!

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Búscalos!

-¿Yo sólo?

-¿Necesitas un escolta, princesa?- frunció el ceño y bufó.

-No me digas princesa- dijo-. Voy a hablar con la profesora, y hoy vienes a mi casa- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Suspiré y volví a sentarme.

-Mierda, como me jode- susurré.

-Broflovski si que sabe moverte el piso- se burló Clyde.

-Me sorprende bastante- admitió Token-. Normalmente, no sueles alterarte- no contesté, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Kyle me movía el piso, de demasiadas maneras.

-Oye, Bebe me dijo que anoche se fueron juntos- dijo Clyde, en un tono más confidencial-. Y los rumores ya corren por ahí.

-¿Acaso nadie tiene nada que hacer con su vida?- pregunté.

-Es que tú y Kyle tan juntos son un tema de polémica- contestó Token-. Sobre todo si se repelen de semejante manera a la mañana siguiente- me encogí de hombros.

La noche anterior, llevé a Kyle a su casa porque Marsh y McKormick habían tomado demasiado, y Cartman no era siquiera una opción.

Estacioné la moto una cuadra antes de su casa y lo acompañé caminando.

Cuando llegamos, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y, antes de que entrara, le tomé la muñeca y lo besé. para mi infinita sorpresa y satisfacción, me correspondió…

Ok, eso no fue lo que pasó.

La verdad es que llegamos, y Kyle tuvo que subir a su habitación trepando por el árbol. Lo que fue de verdad gracioso, pero el beso hubiese estado mejor.

Recién salíamos de clase de Matemáticas, cuando la profesora de química entró.

Yo tuve la mala suerte de ir saliendo cuando ella entraba, así que tuve que quedarme.

-Un minuto, por favor- pidió-. Vengo a entregar los reportes.

Uno por uno, fue entregando los trabajos. Cuando tocó el nuestro, Kyle se acercó a buscarlo.

Lo esperé apoyado en la pared, pero se instaló a hablar con la profesora, así que me acerqué.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa?- Kyle me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tenemos notas distintas- alcé una ceja, sin entender-. Yo tengo 20, pero a ti te colocó 14.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, mirando a la profesora.

-Porque noes justo colocarle la misma nota cuando Broflovski trabajó más.

-¡Yo no trabajé más!

-Kyle, no tienes que mentirme- lo miró con algo parecido a comprensión-. Aunque Tucker diga lo contrario.

-¡YO NO HICE EL PUTO TRABAJO! ¡En cualquier caso, ese 14 es mío, porque Craig hizo todo el trabajo sólo!- gritó Kyle, llamando la atención de los que seguían en el salón.

-Calma, Broflofvski, no tiene que…- empezó la mujer

-¡Dejen de decir que me calme!- interrumpió

-Kyle…- lo llamé.

-¡Yo no hice el informe! ¡Y Craig no me amenazó para que mintiera!

-Kyle…

-¡Y aunque yo hubiese hecho eso solo, debemos tener la misma nota!

-Kyle…

-¡Porque como decidamos hacer el proyecto, es nuestro problema!

-Kyle…

-¡No me importa si no me cree!

-¡Kyle, escúchame!- tomé su rostro con las manos y lo obligué a verme.

**Kyle's POV**

Me quedé frío.

Estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

La puta esa no me creía, y Craig no se merecía un 14. Menos si yo me llevaba un 20.

Pero tener a Craig tan cerca me tomó por sorpresa.

Me sonrojé de inmediato y me alejé.

-Perdón…- dije.

-El informe lo hicimos juntos- dijo Craig-. Si quiere creerme o no, pues me da igual- se encogió de hombros y salió del salón.

Me giré hacia la profesora.

-Se merece el 20, en serio- dije, antes de irme.

-Maldita sea, como la odio- bufé, sentándome (o mejor dicho, tirándome) en el suelo.

-Cálmate princesa- dijo Craig, sentándose a mi lado-. Estoy acostumbrado. Todos creen que le hago bullying a los "inocentes"

-Yo creía eso- admití-. Luego descubrí que le haces bullying a todo el mundo- me miró serio. Sonreí.

-Yo no te hago bullying.

-Me dices princesa.

-Bah, ¡no seas marica, eso no es bullyng!

-¡Y me insultas! ¿Ves? Me haces bullying.

-Basta Broflovski, dices puras estupideces.

-¡¿Ahora me menosprecias?!

-¡Kyle!

-¡No me grites! ¡Me estás maltratando!

-¡Ya te voy a enseñar lo que es bullying de verdad!- dijo, antes de comenzar a hacerme cosquillas.

Comencé a reír como un histérico.

-¡Craig! ¡Déjame! ¡Ya entendí!- dije, entre risas. Me caí y el se colocó sobre mí, sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas.

-Nada, hasta que te orines, princesa- contestó-. Para que entiendas lo que es bullying.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos en el patio!- porque así era, y las pocas personas que estaban por ahí a esa hora se nos quedaban viendo, sin entender mucho lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que piensan que estoy torturándote.

-¡Lo estás haciendo!- grité, desesperado- ¡Craig, por favor!- estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

Por fin, se detuvo. Pero no se movió.

-Promete que vas a comportarte, princesa- me susurró al oído.

Me estremecí. Ese día había tenido a Craig más cerca de lo recomendado, más tiempo del necesario.

-No quiero- contesté.

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias, Broflovski- dijo, levantándose por fin.

De repente, hizo demasiado frío.

Craig me ofreció la mano.

-¿Por qué tan sonrojado, Kyle?- preguntó, en tono burlón.

-Jódete, Tucker- dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Me fui sin volverlo a mirar, porque ya me sentía demasiado avergonzado.

Ignoré a los pocos que se me quedaron mirando y fui directamente a buscar a Stan.

Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, y Stan era perfecto para eso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Así que quieren Cryle? Sería una lástima...Que alguien lo evitara!

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, I'm such a bad girl :D

Ok, no.

Perdón por no aparecer la semana pasada, pero estuve ocupada porque bueno...era mi cumpleaños!

*gracias, gracias*

Les traigo un capítulo MUCHO más largo, para pedirles disculpas y que no me odien 3

A pesar de todo, creo que, por fin, hay algo de Cryle de verdad. Algo casi tácito, y más bien romántico (estaba en Tumblr y me puse súper gay, así que hasta Craig tiene sentimientos en este capítulo ^ ^ ), pero bueno, peor es nada :D

La canción que canta el Ghetto-Kyle (jeje) es Look At Me Now, de Chris Brown.

La puse porque el rap no se entiende pero nadita, y es como C:

Como siempre, perdón si hay algún error, nadie es perfectoooooooo (bueno, Sam Claflin y Johnny Depp no cuentan *momento fangirl*)

Bueno, dejen un lindo comentarioooooooo! Saben, para anunciar que sigan vivos y yo no me preocupe y llame al FBI :3


	6. Demasiada cafeína

**Stan's POV**

-Stan, necesito hablar contigo- levanté la cabeza un momento.

-Kyle, estoy con Wendy- contesté, mirando de reojo a mi novia.

-Lo sé- dijo-. Hola Wendy- saludó.

-Hola Kyle- contestó ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Pero tenemos que hablar, es importante.

-¿No puede ser después?- de verdad que la estaba pasando bien con Wendy, no tenía ganas de escuchar alguno de los ataques de histeria de Kyle.

No es que no me importase, pero a veces eran exageraciones sin sentido.

-No- negó, mirándome con urgencia.

-Kyle, por favor…

-Creo que me gusta Craig- dijo, sin vacilar.

Abrí los ojos, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué?- fue lo más inteligente que pude decir.

-Tú escuchaste- dijo, algo sonrojado.

Crucé una mirada con Wendy que, a pesar de también estar sorprendida, no dejó de reprocharme en ese segundo de contacto visual.

-Yo mejor me voy- dijo, levantándose del suelo-. Hasta luego Kyle- se despidió. Me miró-. Stan.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Eso no se quedaría así.

Kyle ocupó el puesto donde hacía solo segundos se encontraba Wendy.

-Así que…- comencé, pero no supe que más decir.

-Se que es inesperado- dijo Kyle, con la vista fija en algún punto del piso.

-¿Inesperado? Imposible- corregí-. Es simplemente imposible. Ustedes son como…Todo lo contrario, no entiendo por qué crees que te gusta.

-Yo tampoco, pero es algo que…no sé como describir.

-Piensa un poco, Kyle, tenemos tiempo- le coloqué una mano en el hombro-. Es Craig Tucker: irresponsable, sínico, badass…Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Si, pero no lo conocía. Lo juzgué mal, ¿si?

-¿Y ahora me vas a decir que es una santo caído del cielo, y que todo lo que hace no es más que una máscara?- pregunté, incrédulo.

-¡No! Digo, sí es todas esas cosas, y muchas más.

-¿Y por qué dudas, entonces?

-Porque cuando está cerca me siento raro- admitió, sonrojado-. Siempre discutimos, y eso es simplemente desesperante porque es el ser humano más terco que conozco, pero lo paso bien con él. A veces me dan ganas de golpearlo por las cosas que dice, pero igual me sonrojo y…- guardó algunos segundos de silencio.

-¿Y…?

-No le importa lo que digo, lo que hago o lo que pienso. Y eso, lejos de molestarme, me gusta, porque siento que puedo ser yo, sin que nadie me juzgue- me miró, por primera vez-. Es como tomar un descanso, dejar de preguntarme si lo que quiero a hacer o decir, es lo que debo hacer o decir.

-Puedes ser tú mismo estando conmigo, Kyle- recordé-. Y no por eso te gusto- sonreí.

-¡Pero no es igual! Se siente diferente.

-Porque es Craig. No has estado con él el mismo tiempo que conmigo, obviamente no será lo mismo- se mordió el labio, pensativo-. Yo creo que te agrada, lo que ya es bastante raro, porque es una persona diferente al resto de tu circulo social- bajó la mirada, pensando en lo que había dicho.

Lo miré, intrigado.

Kyle tenía que desistir de la ridícula idea de que gustaba de Tucker. No sólo por la apuesta, sino porque estaba mal, en todos los sentidos.

Era Craig, la peor influencia de la escuela, y Kyle no necesitaba más presión…o más problemas.

-Puede que tengas razón…-dijo, por fin.

Sonreí.

-¿Ves? Sólo tienes que pensar las cosas un poco- asintió.

-Tengo que irme- dijo-. Pero antes…una última cosa- suspiró.

-Vamos pelirrojo, sin miedo- lo animé, sonriendo.

-Es que va a sonar tan gay- dijo.

-Kyle, no se si has seguido el hilo de la conversación, pero TODO suena gay- le recordé. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien- asintió-. Cuando sonríe, lo que no pasa muy seguido, siento como si fuese a- buscó la palabra indicada-…Vomitar- lo miré, sorprendido.

Sí, sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Tenía más experiencia de la necesaria referente a ese tema.

-¿Cómo un cosquilleo desagradable?- pregunté.

Me miró, antes de contestar:

-Horrible- admitió-. Es como enfermarse al instante, con escalofríos y todo…- lo miré sin decir nada.

Su teléfono sonó y, después de revisarlo, se levantó.

-Me voy- anunció-. Gracias, Stan- dijo, antes de salir corriendo.

No pude ni pensar en la conversación antes de que llegase Wendy.

-¡Stan Marsh!- dijo, molesta-. ¿Podrías decirme que demonios vas a hacer? ¡Le gusta! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Le gusta, y sólo lo están usando de juguete!- me acusó.

-No le gusta- dije. Me miró, sin entender.

-¿Ah?- cerré los ojos y suspiré largamente, preparándome para el regaño que se me venía encima.

-No le gusta Tucker…El muy imbécil está enamorado- Wendy abrió los ojos de una manera impresionante.

Porque sí, Kyle se había enamorado de Craig, y lo único bueno que había en todo eso, era que todavía no parecía saberlo.

Había hecho muchas cosas mal esos últimos días, y todo eso era, ciertamente, mi culpa. Ahora, ya no sabía si debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, o intentar arreglar todo.

Claro, que tendría que decidirlo después, porque Wendy salió de su estado de shock y comenzó a regañarme.

**Kyle's POV**

En el estacionamiento de la escuela, Craig me esperaba en la moto.

Aceleré el paso.

-Se te hacía tarde, princesa- me dijo.

-El tiempo pasó rápido- contesté, colocándome el casco y montándome en esa cosa que no terminaba de gustarme.

-Hum….Eso suena sospechoso, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- rodé los ojos.

-Hablaba con Stan. Ahora, ¿podrías arrancar? No quiero que me regañen, y con llevarte a mi casa tengo suficiente- rió.

-Como diga, Su Majestad- dijo, burlón. Le di un golpe en la espalda y giró la cabeza un momentito, sólo lo necesario para que lo viera sonreír.

Arrancó la moto, y yo volví a sentir ese desagradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

Como me esperaba, a mi madre no le hizo nada de gracia que Craig estuviese conmigo.

Estuve casi media hora discutiendo con ella, recordándole que era un proyecto y que ella misma había dicho que trabajáramos ahí.

Cuando por fin nos dejó solos en la sala (mientras ella preparaba la cena y nos monitoreaba cada cierto tiempo), me dejé caer en el sofá.

-Tu mamá piensa que me voy a robar algo- dijo Craig, sin importarle realmente.

-O que vas a pasarme drogas- secundé. Suspiró.

-Bueno, a trabajar, princesa.

Estuvimos, básicamente, toda la puta tarde haciendo un enorme tríptico, llenándolo de colores, discutiendo por lo objetivo de la información y pegando fotos y dibujos.

Al final, la sala terminó siendo un desastre, pero el tríptico quedó perfecto.

-Me siento tan orgulloso cuando lo veo- comenté.

-Marica, ni que fuese tu hijo- le di un golpe en la cabeza-. Auch.

-Te lo mereces- me miró, serio, y yo le saqué la lengua.

-Yo tengo ganas de escupirle- admitió-. Esta cosa no me inspira amor de ningún tipo- reí.

-Kyle, mamá dice que pongas la mesa- dijo Ike-. Y esto no me lo dijo, pero estoy seguro de que también quiere que Craig se vaya- suspiré.

-Gracias Ike.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Craig, con la intención de levantarse.

-¿Qué? No, tú te quedas a recoger este desastre conmigo y, por ende, a cenar.

-Escuchaste al canadiense. A Sheyla no le agradará que me quede.

-No le agradará que le digas Sheyla- sonreí-. Y si ella no me dice que te vayas, entonces quédate- suspiró.

-Ok.

Puse la mesa y recogimos antes de cenar.

Evidentemente, fue la cena más incómoda del mundo.

Mi madre no dejaba de mirarnos a mí y a Craig, mi papá trataba de romper la tensión sacando temas de conversación que morían rápidamente, y Ike solo preguntaba cosas de Ruby…Lo cual no ayudaba en nada.

Al terminar, Ike recogió la mesa y yo acompañé a Craig hasta la salida.

-Eso fue…raro- admití-. Muy raro- él se encogió de hombros-. Sínico- lo acusé. Me sacó el dedo.

-¡Kyle. Entra que te vas a enfermar!- gritó mi madre.

Bufé.

-Que encanto de suegra- comentó Craig.

-Sí, todo un…¿suegra?- pregunté, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Ups- dijo él, limitándose a sonreír floja e inocentemente.

Luego se fue, dejándome sonrojado y aturdido.

-¿Qué coño…?- me pregunté, cerrando la puerta.

Subí directo a mi habitación.

Al diablo la conversación que había tenido con Stan.

Las ganas de vomitar que me daba ese desagradable cosquilleo eran las putas mariposas en el estómago de las que todos hablaban.

Aunque, sinceramente, se sentía como caer de un edificio, o pájaros bastante grandes. Las mariposas se quedaban cortas.

Y eso no lo provocaba ni Stan, ni nadie más.

-Te veo nervioso, Ky.

-No estoy para ti en estos momentos, Kenny- contesté-. No sé si lo notaste, pero estoy a un café de convertirme en Tweek- dije, dándole otro sorbo al envase.

-Entonces para- dijo Stan.

-¡No puedo! Anoche no dormí nada.

-Eso explica las ojeras- comentó Kenny.

-Yo pensé que habías olvidado maquillarte esta mañana- se burló Cartman.

-Cállate, gordo.

-No quiero- dijo, sacándome la lengua.

Estaba a punto de contestar, pero el profesor de Historia apareció en ese momento, así que tuve que ignorarlo.

La clase avanzó bien…Hasta que mi café se acabó, y mi transformación para unirme a la familia Tweak comenzó.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Miré al profesor y lo saqué, con mucho cuidado.

_Craig:_

_¿Qué tienes, princesa? Entré Tweek y tú van a causar un terremoto._

Bufé y escribí tan rápido como los temblores me permitían.

_No me digas así. Me tomé casi dos litros de café como en media hora._

Casi al momento, contestó.

_Craig:_

_¿Había una habichuela en tu cama ? Parece que no dormiste nada._

Rodé los ojos por el chiste tan malo. Luego contesté:

_Jaja, que gracioso. No, ahora me gusta tener más café que sangre en el cuerpo. Claro que no dormí nada!_

Me aseguré que el profesor no me hubiese visto. Todo parecía seguir normal.

Vibró mi celular.

_Craig:_

_Mierda, hasta por mensaje eres repelente. Dame una sonrisa, amor 3_

Me sonrojé y fruncí el ceño, molesto por el mensaje.

Siempre tenía su cara de póker y su complejo de "todo me vale mierda", ¿por qué tenía que ser así en los momentos más inoportunos?

No contesté, básicamente por no saber qué decir, y él no volvió a escribir.

Y entonces, la cafeína hizo efecto.

Comencé a sentir esa energía incontenible que me hacía temblar con demasiada violencia, así que terminé gritando en vez de hablando, corriendo en vez de caminando y siendo francamente insoportable.

-Por Dios, Kyle, ¿podrías bajarle una?- pidió Stan, agotado.

-O tres, mejor- secundó Cartman-. Sólo hay algo peor que un judío, y eres tú, pelirrojo.

-¡Déjame, culo gordo! ¡No puedo evitarlo!- dije, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza demasiado rápido.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Aléjate- se quejó, empujándome.

Caí de culo en el piso, pero me levanté al momento.

Vi a Kenny acostado en el piso y sentí la increíble necesidad de molestarlo.

Me le senté encima y comencé a despeinarlo mientras gritaba:

-¡Kenny, arriba Kenny! ¡Vamos, es hora delevantarseeeeeeee! ¡VAMOOOOOOOOSSSSS!-abrió los ojos, asustado.

-¿Alguien puede ayudarme?- pidió, con voz de sueño-. Kyle se me montó encima, y no de la manera que me gustaría.

-¡Pervertido!- le dije, levantándome de un salto.

Rió un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Tengo hambreeeeeee! ¡Stan, dame comida!- lloriqueé.

Sí, estaba totalmente insoportable.

-Creo que tengo algo de comer en mi bolso- dijo, pasándome su bolso-. Pero no te comas el pie de chocolate.

-A ver si te metiéndote algo a la boca te callas- bufó Cartman.

-¿Meterse qué a la boca? ¡Yo me ofrezco!- dijo Kenny, despertando de golpe.

Le lancé lo primero que encontré: el libro de física.

Creo que lo noqueé.

-¿Lo mataste?- preguntó Cartman.

-No, solo está…desmayado- contestó Stan.

Asentí, aunque no me importase mucho en ese momento.

Y entonces… ¡Oh, la gloria!

Apareció el dichoso trozo de pie de chocolate.

-¡Sí!- grité, sin poder contenerme.

-¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó Stan.

Escondí el pie detrás de mi.

-Nada- contesté, desviando la mirada.

-Kyle… ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás?

-Ya me has visto el culo, Stan- contesté.

-Kyle, dame el pie- dijo, estirando el brazo. Fruncí el ceño, pero le di la bolsa-. Gracias.

Sonó la campana.

-¡Pero no pude comer nada!- me quejé, levantándome del piso.

Cartman se rió, Stan se encogió de hombros. Nos fuimos, dejando al pobre Kenny a la mitad del pasillo,

**Stan's POV**

El estado atorrante en el que se encontraba Kyle era peor que cuando comía algo dulce.

No lo dejaría acercarse a una taza de café en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, estaba explicando un problema de física que acababa de hacer, pero hablaba tan rápido que la profesora le pidió que se calmase unas seis veces.

-Por favor, Broflovski, hable más lento- Kyle suspiró, y repitió la última frase, ahora de manera entendible.

El efecto estaba pasando, lo sabía porque ya no estaba ni gritando, ni temblando.

Pronto no quedaría nada de energía en él.

-Muy bien, puede sentarse- asintió y caminó a su pupitre.

Entonces, se tropezó con el de Bebe.

-Perdón- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Llegó a su puesto y prácticamente se dejó caer.

Sí, en cualquier momento se dormiría. Conocía bien ese proceso.

Cruzó los brazos en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza.

Sonreí. Creo que lo podía dejar dormir un poco, a nadie le haría daño.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Broflovski?- claro, que no podía evitar que la profesora lo viese.

Kyle no contestó.

-Kyle…- lo llamó Butters.

-Está durmiendo- dije.

La profesora frunció el ceño.

-Si mi clase lo aburre, puede irse en cualquier momento-dijo.

Guardamos un segundo de silencio.

-No puede oírte, está dormido- dijo Clyde.

Craig se levantó y se le acercó.

-Despierta, princesa- le dijo, casi al oído.

Lo miré, entre molesto y receloso.

-¡Que no me digas así!- contestó Kyle, dándole un manotazo bastante descuidado a Tucker.

Reí y le sacudí el hombro a mi amigo.

-Kyle, que salgas del salón- casi como un zombi, se levantó y se fue.

La profesora, que había abierto la boca con la intensión de regañarlo, se quedó con las ganas.

Un minuto después, retomó la clase.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hice hasta lo imposible para poder publicar hoy ._.

Este capitulo es, básicamente, de relleno (y bastante azucarado, a mi parecer) c: además, lo terminé en el cyber (Dios, pero que terrible es eso L) y bueno…

Les prometo acción en el próximo cap, y bueno, algo de drama más adelanteeeeee! Seh, demasiada paz para mi gusto J

Bueno, espero sus comentarios (son un amorsh)y hasta lueguitoooooo 3


	7. Tercer Strike? Home Run!

**Kyle's POV**

No estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, pero al salir del salón, me eché a dormir en el suelo.

Ah, la gloria…Pero no, la profesora tenía que seguir jodiéndome la mañana.

-Broflovski, levántese- dijo.

-Déjame en paz- bufé, negándome a abrir los ojos.

-No puede dormir en el pasillo.

-¿Porque tú lo dices? Quiero dormir, mierda- me di la vuelta.

-Muy bien, a la dirección Broflovski.

-Si la directora quiere verme, que venga ella- eso fue casi un pedido, porque de verdad no me apetecía moverme.

De todas maneras, terminé en el despacho del consejero.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y más dormido que despierto, pero con el consejero.

-Kyle, no entiendo lo que está pasando- dijo, "decepcionado"-. Hace muchos años que no te traían, menos tan seguido.

-No hice nada, sólo quiero dormir, pero el vejestorio que tenemos de profesora no me dejó.

-Puede que no te des cuenta, Kyle, pero en el fondo sabes que esa no es la manera de hablarle a tus mayores…- siguió hablando de las responsabilidades, el futuro, las habilidades sociales y otro montón de porquerías psicológica.

A los 45 minutos me dejó salir, solo con una advertencia, y yo suspiré, sintiéndome libre al fin.

-Ah, Kyle, otra cosa- me detuvo-. Creo que no es bueno que te sigas juntando con Craig. Pensé que podrías influenciarlo, pero al parecer es al revés y eso no es correcto- sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé algo aturdido unos segundos: ¿Ahora todo era culpa de Craig?

Solté una pequeña risa burlona y me fui.

Afortunadamente, el consejero me dio un pase para poder irme a casa, y ninguno de mis padres estaban ahí, así que pude llegar y, por fin, dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté a la 3:50 porque mi estómago no dejaba de sonar.

Mi madre aún no llegaba, así que tuve que prepararme algo de comer.

El problema: era un desastre cocinando.

Ni siquiera me atreví a nada, y terminé comiéndome tres platos de cereal con leche.

-¿Qué tan patético puede ser esto?- susurré, mientras lavaba el plato y la cucharilla.

Luego subí a bañarme. Primero, porque tenía que terminar de despertar, y segundo, porque tenía algo que hacer. No recordaba que era, pero no iba a arriesgarme.

Puse música a todo volumen y me metí en el baño.

**Craig's POV**

Broflovski iba a matarme.

Se suponía que ese día terminaríamos de organizar toda las tonterías de la exposición, aunque yo creía que estaba todo perfecto.

La idea era irnos a su casa después de la escuela, pero él desapareció misteriosamente y yo me quedé con Clyde, Token y Tweek más de lo normal, así que, al ver la hora, tuve que irme.

No es que me importase verdaderamente que me regañara, pero mientras antes terminásemos eso, mejor.

Toqué la puerta y nadie abrió. Volví a tocar, pero pasaron cinco minutos y nada.

Giré el pomo, y para mi sorpresa, se abrió.

Alcé una ceja, extrañado, pero entré.

-¿Kyle?- pregunté. Nada.

Por un momento, todo me pareció demasiado sospechoso, pero en el segundo piso había música puesta, así que subí.

A medida que me acercaba al cuarto, se escuchaba más alto.

Demasiado alto.

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero estaba entreabierta y la curiosidad me pudo.

Me agaché y miré por el espacio que había, sintiéndome un poco voyerista.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento no duró mucho…

Kyle estaba en ropa interior, de espaldas a mí y secándose la cabeza con un paño.

Lo ridículo y casi increíble del asunto, era que canturreaba y se movía al ritmo de la música.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_  
_It's hard to look right,_

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe? ~

Por un momento, creí que alucinaba, luego me di cuenta que no.

Había visto a Kyle en diferentes facetas, pero esa era una que nunca había siquiera imaginado.

No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír. Me tiré al suelo, sin importarme si me descubría o no.

Evidentemente, de dio cuenta.

La música se detuvo.

-¿Craig? ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- gritó, histérico.

-Lo siento, princesa- dije, más calmado-. No quería interrumpir- reí otro poco.

Kyle me miraba con el ceño fruncido y completamente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué carajo me espiabas?

-No te estaba espiando. Vine a terminar el proyecto y te encontré dando ese show.

-Pudiste tocar la puerta.

-Pude hacer muchas cosas…Pero debí grabarte, eso si lo hubiese valido- volví a reírme, imaginándome la situación. Kyle bufó y trancó la puerta.

Salió poco después, ya vestido y aún sonrojado.

-Eres de lo peor- se quejó.

-Ya, no le diré a nadie- se sonrojó más-. Y se te de bien eso de mover las caderas, princesa.

-¡Cállate!- me dijo, frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

-No te alteres, ¡si era un cumplido!- contesté, rodando los ojos.

-¿Vamos a terminar el proyecto o qué?- preguntó, desviando la mirada.

-Mejor demos una vuelta- dije-. Quiero fumar, y en esta casa de monjas no puedo- bufó.

-Se supone que debo estar aquí cuando mi madre regrese- dijo-. Trabajando contigo- agregó.

-Vamos princesa, solo un rato- suspiró.

-Una hora- dijo.

-Tal vez- sonreí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A penas salimos, prendí el cigarro y comencé a caminar.

Broflovski no quiso subir a mi moto, así que llegamos a ese parque que, a estas alturas, parecía nuestro lugar predilecto de encuentro, caminando.

-No puedo creer que te guste la marica de Call Me Maybe- dije, soltando el humo lentamente.

-Es bonita- se defendió-. Y no me gusta, pero es una canción pegajosa.

-Excusas, puras excusas.

-De todas maneras, no se suponía que debías verme así…Violaste mi privacidad- dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue una casualidad- contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Fue incorrecto e inmoral.

-Ya deberías saber lo poco que se me da la moralidad.

Guardamos un minuto de silencio, y yo saqué otro cigarro.

-¿Por qué fumas tanto? Hace daño.

-Es relajante- admití-. Y no es un vicio fácil de dejar.

-Podrías tratar…A menos que quieras morir joven- rodé los ojos, soltando una risita sarcástica. Di una calada y boté el humo.

-YOLO- contesté, por fin. Me miró con cara de póker por unos segundos.

-¿YOLO? ¿En serio?- preguntó, incrédulo-. Claro, y luego el marica soy yo.

-Disculpa, pero no fui yo el que bailó Call Me Maybe en ropa interior.

-Claro, porque Harlem Shake es un baile para hombres- dijo, sarcástico.

-Estaba bajo el efecto de las sospechosas bebidas de Clyde- dije-, y completamente vestido- rió.

-Pero en serio…Fumar es horrible

-¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?- pregunté.

-Ninguna- admitió-. Pero huele asqueroso…

-No puedes decir nada si no lo as probado, Sandy- sonreí.

-¿Sandy?

-Eres como Sandra Dee, deberías relajarte un poco- tardó un poco en entender de quién hablaba.

-¿Podrías dejar de cambiarme el sexo? No soy como Sandy, ella ni siquiera existe.

-¿Qué importa? Se parecen- di una calada-. Y tú podrías dejar de actuar como una chica.

-Yo no actuo como chica.

-Lo que digas, princesa- frunció el ceño-. Ten- le ofrecí el cigarro-, prueba- me miró, alarmado.

-No- negó.

-Tampoco quería probar la cerveza, pero bien que terminó gustándote- se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí, pero las cosas no salieron tan bien- recordó-. No quiero fumar, me da asco.

-Solo prueba, una sola vez- sonreí de lado-. Nadie tiene que enterarse- me miró, indeciso, pero tomó el cigarrillo.

Reí un poco: lo agarraba como si fuese un lápiz.

-Se fuma, no sirve para escribir- me burlé.

-Es la primera vez que agarro una cosa así, ¿qué pretendes que haga?

- Éste se va a acabar antes de que lo pruebes- comenté-. A ver- dije, acomodándole la mano-. Ajá, así se agarra un cigarro, princesa.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Pues te lo llevas a los labios, y das una calada- dije-. Pero hazlo con calma, una calada suave- se llevó el cigarro a la boca, y aspiró. Al instante, comenzó a toser.

-¡Que…asco!- dijo, todavía tosiendo- ¡Casi me ahogo!

-Te dije que con calma- lo regañé, quitándole el cigarro (o lo poco que quedaba) y terminando de fumarlo.

-Me mareé- dijo-. Es verdaderamente terrible.

-La primera vez- admití-. Las primeras veces suelen ser terribles- me encogí de hombros-. Luego te gusta, y terminas siendo demasiado bueno. Como yo- captó a la perfección la indirecta, porque se sonrojó al momento.

-Tienes el ego por las nubes- comentó.

-Lo sé- sonreí-. Por eso somos compatibles- rodó los ojos.

-No somos compatibles Tucker- me limité a alzar una ceja, sin borrar la ligera sonrisa que tenía en la boca.

-¿Te gusta Red?- preguntó, al cabo de un rato. Lo miré, extrañado.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque paso más tiempo del recomendable con Wendy y Bebe, y a veces dicen cosas como esa…Aunque tampoco es que me importe, solo quería decir algo- se encogió de hombros.

-No me gusta Red. De echo, no me gusta ninguna chica.

-Ah…Creo que voy a decirle eso a Wendy en algún momento.

-O podrías dejar de chismorrear con ellas- sugerí. Se sonrojó.

-Puede ser- admitió.

-Hoy desapareciste.

-El consejero me mandó a casa. Resulta que con sueño soy muy irritable.

-¿Más?- pregunté-. Que horror.

-Me dijo que eras una mala influencia, y que no debía juntarme contigo.

-Que novedad…

-Tal vez tenga razón- dijo-. Juntarme contigo me ha traído bastantes problemas.

-Los problemas hacen la vida más interesante, Broflovski.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo darme el lujo de andar por ahí buscando problemas por diversión.

-Pues te jodiste- dije, tranquilo-. Porque no voy a dejar que te escapes tan fácil- me miró, confundido-. Eres mi mejor logro, Broflovski. Estoy corrompiendo al perfectísimo Kyle, y aún no termino- se sonrojó violentamente.

¿Era yo, o todo sonaba demasiado sucio?

-Que gran logro- dijo, sarcástico-. Algo egoísta.

-Tienes que disfrutar la vida, porque, a la final, nadie sale vivo de ella- sonrió.

-Una buena metáfora- admitió.

-Soy todo un poeta- aseguré.

-Creo que encontraremos alguna manera de equilibrar los problemas y las responsabilidades…

-Eso puede funcionar para ti, pero yo soy feliz así.

-Ya me encargaré de enderezarte, Tucker- en ese momento, comenzó a llover.

Fue demasiado repentino, simplemente comenzó a llover.

-Vamos Kyle- le dije, levantándome rápidamente.

-¿A dónde? Me gusta la lluvia- dijo, parándose con mucha más calma.

-No deberíamos mojarnos.

-No somos de azúcar- sonrió, el agua no mata.

-No, pero no me apetece enfermarme- le tomé la muñeca-. Vamos- lo halé, pero se resistió.

-No quiero, me gusta mojarme.

-No seas malcriado y mueve el culo- se soltó de mi agarre con violencia.

-Pues si te quieres ir, nadie te lo impide.

-No voy a dejar que te congeles aquí- para ese entonces, ambos estábamos casi empapados, y la lluvia solo empeoraba.

-No me voy a congelar.

-¡Vámonos Broflovski!

-¡No quiero, mierda!

-¡¿Por qué te pones caprichoso en momentos así?!

-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!

-¡No te gobiernas!

-¡No me gobiernas!

-¡Pero trato de evitar que te enfermes!- cada vez gritábamos más alto, porque la lluvia no nos dejaba escuchar a pesar de estar cerca.

-¡Eres un buen niño!- dijo, sarcástico.

-¡Maldición Broflovski, te gusta meterte en problemas estúpidos!

-¡Es solo agua, deja el drama!

-¡Por tu culpa nos vamos a enfermar, insufrible!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Atorrante!

-¡Cínico!

-¡Repelente!

-¡Amargado!- y lo besé.

Fue tan repentino que yo mismo me sorprendí, pero simplemente lo besé.

Lo increíble fue lo rápido que correspondió. Casi al instante.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, y ambos estábamos calados hasta los huesos, pero eso no parecía molestar en ese momento.

Coloqué ambas manos en su cabello, y el puso una en mi cuello y la otra en mi hombro. Lo acerqué más y deslicé la lengua en su boca, profundizando el contacto. Aún con el estruendo que producía la lluvia, lo escuché suspirar.

Sonreí ligeramente, sin separarme siquiera un milímetro.

Marsh se había robado su primer beso, pero yo me aseguraría de que nunca olvidase el segundo.

**Kyle's POV**

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y juro que nunca aborrecí tanto la estúpida necesidad de respirar. Aunque el echo de estar bajo la lluvia lo también afectaba un poco.

A pesar de todo, seguíamos muy cerca, y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de separarme, hasta que caí en cuenta de algo: Acababa de recibir el beso más intenso de toda mi virgen vida, gracias a Craig Tucker.

Me estremecí, y no por el frío que sentía.

Me separé de Craig, sintiendo mi sonrojo hasta el cuello, y salí corriendo como el cobarde que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puede que esa no hubiese sido la mejor opción, pero los nervios no me dieron para más.

Corrí hasta casa de Stan, que quedaba convenientemente cerca, y toqué el timbre.

Por suerte, me abrió él mismo.

-¡Kyle! ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué estás todo mojado?- preguntó, preocupado.

-Me volví loco- dije, jadeando. Me miró, extrañado.

-Pasa, que vas a enfermarte.

Un cambio de ropa y un té caliente después, nos encontrábamos ambos sentados en su cama.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Besé a Craig…O él me besó, mejor dicho- dije-. Pero como soy un cobarde, salí corriendo en cuanto caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado- me miró con una expresión que no pude definir.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos-. Es Craig, Kyle, ¡Craig Tucker!

-Ya me di cuenta...Y me estoy volviendo loco.

-Más o menos- aseguró, bufando-. Kyle, estás enredandote más de lo necesario- lo miré, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba insinuando

-Tu también quieres que me aleje de Craig- aseguré.

-Por tu bien, sí.

-Pues yo no quiero- dije, cruzando los brazos.

-Kyle- me miró-, piénsa.

-Siempre pienso, Stan, lo pienso _todo_- recordé-. Y ese es el problema. Quiero dejar de pensar un momento. Quiero dejar de preocuparme por las concecuencias una vez en mi vida- guardó silencio.

-Te gusta- dijo, de repente-. Olvida la conversación de ayer, de verdad te gusta- me sonrojé, y él sonrió con algo parecido a tristeza-. Que inesperado...Y desastroso.

-Da igual- dije-. No voy a llegar a nada con Craig, probablemente ni siquiera me ve de la misma manera…

-Puede ser…Pero nada cambia el echo de que te gusta, y que en este mismo instante estás pensando en el beso- lo miré, sorprendido-. Ya he pasado por eso, Kyle- alzó una ceja-. Al menos no le vomitaste- reí.

-No se con que cara verlo mañana…- me lamenté.

-Con la misma, evidentemente- lo miré, serio, y sonrió.

Un minuto de silencio.

-Kyle- dijo por fin-, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno…Hace varios días, me encontré con Tucker en el patio trasero y…- mi estornudo lo interrumpió-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo fue un…- otro estornudo.

-Creo que te vas a enfermar- dijo, con reproche.

Estornudé una vez más, y tuve que darle la razón.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

No se si los que ya leyeron el capitulo lean esto, pero igual lo voy a colocar:

Edité el capítulo. Lo que pasa es que ayer lo terminé de escribir muy cansada, y lo subí de inmediato (cosa que no suelo hacer) para no tardar más. Sin embargo, esta mañana caí en cuenta de que me faltaban algunas cosas, y lo vuelvo a subir ya corregido 3

Ok, perdón por no aparecer la semana pasada, no lo tenía previsto :c

Me cambiaron el horario, así que ahora actualizaré viernes o sábado, y haré todo lo posible por no tardar!

Se que este capítulo no es especialmente largo, pero pasan muchas cosas y asdjalsjdkalskflalsfk.

Digo, estuve 6 capítulos esperando un malvado beso! (y eso que yo escribo lo que pasa :3)

Bien, no sería capáz de ponerle número de capítulos aún, porque todavía faltan cosas y ni yo misma se como saldrá todo c:

Perdón si hay algún error con "hecho" y "echo" o "sólo" y "solo", pero mi laptop está fastidiosa y bueno, me salto algunas correcciones automáticas.

Cuando Craig habla de Sandy, se refiere a **Sandra Dee**, de **Grace**, y se me ocurrió la idea por la canción **Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee**. Si ya la han escuchado o quieren hacerlo (pueden solo leer la letra), entenderán un poco más :D

Creo que está de más decir de quién es la canción que baila Kyle, pero es **Call Me Maybe **de **Carly Rae Jepsen.**

Dejen lindos lindos comentarios, y yo me voy a dormir porque son las 11:30 aquí :D


	8. La princesa y el sapo

**Kyle's POV**

Stan me llevó a casa a penas dejó de llover. Mi madre llegó cuando él estaba por irse, así que le dije que me había sentido mal y lo había llamado.

La verdad era que sí me sentía mal, así que mi mamá no se entretuvo mucho en el echo de que no le había dicho a ella antes de llamar a Stan.

-Kyle, cariño, ¿por qué te habrás enfermado?- preguntó, dándome el termómetro.

Me lo coloqué en la boca y me volví a recostar en mi cama.

Esperamos varios minutos.

-No se- dije, devolviéndole el termómetro.

-Tienes casi 39, cielo- dijo, preocupada-. Toma un poco de jarabe y duerme.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba jarabe…Y se me hizo realmente desagradable. Era demasiado dulce, me daba una sensación rara en la lengua y, de repente, tenía mucha sed.

Sin embargo, el efecto era rápido, y a los dos minutos me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dormí terrible, y la mañana no fue mucho mejor.

Desperté con fiebre, congelándome a pesar de estar a 39 grados.

Bastó con que mi madre me viese temblar para que me convirtiese en un burrito de cobijas.

-Mamá, voy a morir asado- dije. No es que me diese calor, pero sentía que mi cuerpo se horneaba lentamente.

-Vamos a cenarte en Acción de Gracias- se burló Ike.

-Maldito enano- bufé, demasiado agotado como para decir algo más.

-Ike, por favor, dile a tu padre que te lleve a la escuela de una vez- pidió mi mamá. El pequeño canadiense asintió y se fue corriendo.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día aquí?- pregunté.

-Claro, no puedo dejarte solo si estás enfermo.

-Genial- suspiré, no precisamente contento.

Estar tanto tiempo con mi madre tan pendiente de mi no era especialmente divertido.

**Stan's POV**

-Stanleyyyyyyyy- canturreó Kenny, sentándose a mi lado-. ¿Dónde está Kyle?

-Enfermo- contesté.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó, haciendo una mueca demasiado dramática.

-Sólo fiebre. No exageres, Kenny- sonreí.

-Eso le pasa por quedarse bajo la lluvia- comentó, sonriendo de lado. Lo miré, curioso.

-¿Bajo la lluvia? ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- amplió su sonrisa.

-Lo vi ayer- contestó-. Volvía de casa de Testaburger y bueno, lo vi…Llámalo destino- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué hacías en casa de Wendy?

-Gemir, obviamente- dijo. Le di un golpe en el hombro-. ¡Auch! ¡Que perra!- se quejó-. Estoy trabajando con Wendy, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Ah, lo siento- sonreí-. ¿Qué decías de Kyle?

-Que lo quiero en mi cama y con crema batida- me sonrojé.

-¡Eso no!

-¿Que un día de estos lo voy a violar?

-¡Kenny!

-¿Que debe ser lesbiana porque no ha caído ante mis encantos?- ante semejante estupidez, no pude evitar reír. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Kenny, en serio.

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres- asintió-. Decía que Tucker es un bastardo con suerte, pero por imbécil se va a joder con Kyle, y tú vas por lo mismo- dijo. Lo miré, sorprendido.

-¿Los viste?

-Y me partió el corazón- dramatizó.

-Tengo que hablar con Kyle.

-Podrías hablar con Craig- sugirió-. Si cancelan esta ridícula apuesta antes de que Kyle se entere, pueden evitar una pequeña apocalipsis.

-Se supone que tu eres el rubio caliente, no el que da consejos- sonreí.

-Soy multifacético- contestó, alzando las cejas.

-Ni siquiera sabes que significa eso- me burlé, y soltó una carcajada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pude encontrar un momento para hablar con Tucker hasta la última hora. Kenny se fue con Cartman y yo me acerqué al grupo de Craig.

-Tucker, tenemos que hablar- dije. Me miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Algún problema, Marsh?

-Sí- admití-, uno bastante grande.

-No me digas que embarazaste a Wendy- dijo Clyde, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera. Token le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirle eso a Craig?- preguntó, serio.

-Bueno…Tal vez hicieron un trío, y ahora no sabe de quién es el bebé- razonó el castaño.

Lo miré, entre alarmado e incrédulo.

-¡Gah! Oh…Dios!- gritó Tweek-. ¿Es…Es en se-serio? ¡Gah!

-Calma Tweek Tweek- dijo Tucker, colocándole la mano en el hombro al rubio-. Donovan sólo está diciendo estupideces, como siempre.

-¡Hey, que también tengo sentimientos!- se quejó Clyde, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Craig le sacó el dedo y se levantó.

-Hablemos, Marsh- dijo, comenzando a caminar. Lo seguí.

-Tenemos que cancelar la apuesta- dije, cuando estuvimos lejos de su grupo. Me miró, curioso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Descubriste que soy capaz de tirarme a Broflovski y temes perder?

-No, pero las cosas se…complicaron- dije, lentamente.

-Pues te puedes ir jodiendo, porque no voy a retractarme- dijo.

-Yo me estoy retractando- insistí-. Si quieres tirarte a Kyle, pues puedes intentarlo, simplemente acabemos con la apuesta y sácame de eso.

-Entonces el problema es que te diste cuenta de lo que puede pasar cuando Kyle se entere de todo- sonrió de lado.

-Más o menos- admití.

-Diste tu palabra, Marsh, incluso cuando te recordé que a Broflovski no le iba a gustar la idea.

-Fue una estupidez, ya lo se.

-Puede ser, pero es un poco tarde para darse cuenta- comentó. Suspiré.

-Bien, sólo piénsalo, ¿Si?- lo miré-. No se si ves a Kyle de la misma manera que los demás, y no me sorprendería que así fuese, pero no quiero que salga lastimado por mi culpa. No es un juguete- me di la vuelta y me fui.

_Muy bien Stanley, una salida dramática_- me felicité, esperando que de algo sirviera.

**Craig's POV**

¿Ver a Kyle de la misma manera que los demás? ¿Cómo el Objeto del Deseo? Bueno, así lo veía hacía una semana.

Eso sí, nunca pensé que fuese un juguete. Ninguna persona debía ser considerada el juguete de nadie…Pero si jugaba con él, ¿entonces era mi juguete?

Bufé. Maldito Marsh, que decidió venir a tostarme la cabeza un día después de besar a Kyle.

Y que huyese, claro…Eso me recordaba, ¿Dónde estaba el pelirrojo? Teníamos una discusión pendiente.

Ahora veía las cosas un poco más complicadas, y no sólo por el echo de que era viernes y todavía no llevaba a Kyle a la cama. O al sofá; o el piso. Donde fuese. Sino porque ya no podía pensar con la misma claridad que antes (es decir, con el pene) cada vez que estaba con el pelirrojo.

Tenía que hablar con él, y tenía que ser pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por suerte, tenía a uno de los amigos más metiches de toda la clase, así que, camino a casa, Clyde me dijo que Kyle estaba enfermo.

Sonreí.

-¿En qué piensas, Craig?- preguntó Token.

-O en quién- corrigió Clyde, sonriendo.

-¿Estás enamorado?- le siguió Bebe, aplaudiendo emocionada.

-No- contesté-. Pensaba en los buenos anticuerpos que tengo.

-Wow, eso es tan romántico- dijo Clyde, con un sarcasmo más que evidente.

-Ruby me dijo que ayer llegaste empapado a tu casa- dijo Token.

-¿Ruby? ¿Y desde cuando hablas con ese demonio?- pregunté, alzando una ceja.

-Siempre hablamos, de música y cosas triviales- contestó él, como si fuese obvio-. ¿Nunca te dijo?

-Lo raro es que tú no me lo hayas dicho- corregí.

-Eso se llama pedofilia, Black- aseguró Clyde. El nombrado rodó los ojos.

-Si quisiera acosar a alguna niña, no sería a Ruby.

-Te creo- admití-. Porque es como mil veces más fuerte que tú- sonreí.

-Como sea… ¿Dónde estabas ayer por la tarde?- prendí un cigarro.

-Tengo derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en mi contra- contesté.

-Eso es sospechoso- aseguró Bebe

-Yo creo que estabas con alguien- sonrió Clyde.

-Me descubriste- dije, soltando el humo lentamente-. Estaba con tu puta madre- el castaño frunció el ceño.

-Por favor Craig, ese ni siquiera es humor del refinado- contestó, decepcionado-. Es demasiado fácil.

-Igual que tu puta madre- sonreí. Token y Bebe rieron.

Clyde no volvió a abrir la boca, y no volvimos a hablar de mi "sospechosa" salida del día anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ruby, ¿podría saber por qué mierda hablas con Token sobre mí?- pregunté, entrando en el cuarto de mi hermana.

Me miró con una ceja alzada y me sacó el dedo.

-Yo puedo hablar con quién quiera.

-Sí, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana con tu celular- acepté-. Pero deja de joderme diciéndole a mis amigos a que hora vuelvo o lo sospechoso que soy- rió.

-Se lo dije porque te veías más imbécil de lo normal- aseguró-. Todo mojado y con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-No tenía ninguna sonrisa estúpida- dije-. Me moría de frío- rodó los ojos y sacó su celular.

-Mira- me mostró una foto.

Maldición, si tenía una sonrisa estúpida.

Fruncí el ceño y borré la foto.

-¡Hey! ¡Hijo de puta!- se quejó-. Voy a lanzar a Stripe por las escaleras- amenazó, saltando de la cama y corriendo a mi habitación.

-¡Ni lo intentes, niña estúpida!- contesté, corriendo tras ella.

Ese día no pude visitar a Kyle porque Ruby se tomó muy a pecho lo de la foto, y Stripe casi lo paga. Pero al día siguiente iría, eso era seguro.

**Kyle's POV**

El sábado por la tarde, Stan, Kenny y Cartman se aparecieron en mi cuarto.

-Honey, no sufras más, Kenny está aquí para hacerte sentir mejor- sonrió el rubio, colocándose sobre mí.

Cartman me lo quitó de encima.

-¿En serio, Kenny? ¿Vas a aprovecharte de un enfermo?- preguntó-. Puedes acosarlo otro día, hoy venimos a joderle la paciencia- sonrió.

-Ya Cartman- le regañó Stan-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como un horno- admití-. Estoy tan caliente que podrían hacer galletitas- sonreí.

-¡Yo digo lo mismo cada vez que me veo en un espejo!- dijo Kenny, dando un salto de felicidad.

-Marica- bufó Cartman-. Bueno, ya vimos que el judío está bien, no va a morir porque la muerte es para los pobres- miró al rubio-. ¿Verdad, Kenny? Entonces, me voy a jugar al Xbox- dijo.

-Ese es un amigo de verdad- dije, sarcástico.

-No importa, nosotros nos quedaremos un rato- aseguró Stan, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Sí, estamos aquí para conversar, leerte historias, ponerte al tanto de todo, liberar tensión sexual, lo que sea para que te mejores- siguió Kenny, sentándose junto a Stan.

-¿En algún momento admitirás que Kyle nunca te va a hacer caso?- preguntó Stan.

-Tontería, ya caerá- sonrió Kenny.

-No, no caeré- aseguré-. Nunca.

-Todos dicen eso, pero nadie se resiste al irresistible Kenny- alzó la cabeza con orgullo-. Por algo soy _irresistible_.

Stan y yo rodamos los ojos.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde- dije, riendo un poco.

-No hay duda- secundó Stan.

-Oigan…Ustedes fuman, ¿cierto?- pregunté, incorporándome un poco.

-Sí- contestaron ambos.

-Y ya sabemos que es malo y toda esa paja, no tienes que repetirlo- agregó Kenny.

-No los voy a regañar, quiero decirles algo- alzaron la ceja-. El otro día, Craig me dio a probar un cigarrillo, y fue asqueroso- admití-. Sólo quería decirle a alguien.

-¿Te obligó?- preguntó Stan, preocupado.

-No, tenía curiosidad- mentí.

-Podías haberme pedido a mi- dijo Kenny.

-No confío…Podrías darme marihuana y aprovecharte de mi- dije.

-No se me había ocurrido- dijo el rubio, mirando el suelo pensativo.

-¿Lo vas a volver a hacer?

-Jamás…Es asqueroso, ya les dije- sonrió, más tranquilo.

-No te dejes influenciar demasiado, ¿si?- pidió.

-Tranquilo Stan, puedo cuidarme solo.

-A veces- corrigió. Fruncí el ceño, pero su sonrisa terminó por contagiárseme.

Pasamos unas dos horas hablando, riendo y haciendo cualquier otra tontería, que casi olvidaba que estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, tuvieron que irse, y la fiebre volvió con su molesto dolor de cabeza.

Traté de dormir, sin éxito alguno, y mi madre volvió a entrar a mi cuarto un par de minutos después.

-Kyle- me llamó.

-¿Sí?- contesté.

-Vinieron a verte- dijo. Su tono de voz me dejó claro quién había venido, y mis sospechas se confirmaron dos segundos después.

-Ya sabía donde queda el cuarto, ¿subió conmigo porque pensó que quería robar?- preguntó Craig, con un tono burlón que me hizo reír. Escondí la boca en las cobijas.

Mi madre bufó.

-Tengo que salir un momento al mercado, ¿estarás bien solo?

-Estaré bien sin ti- corregí-. Vino Craig- recordé.

-Lo se- dijo, algo molesta-. Cuídate, cariño- se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿No quiere encerrarme en el baño? Puedo drogar a su hijo y venderle sus órganos a traficantes- dijo Craig, dejando más que claro el tono de burla al hablar.

Mi madre frunció el ceño.

-Niño irrespetuoso- refunfuñó-. Malas compañías, sin duda- Craig sonrió ampliamente y le sacó el dedo.

Escondí toda la cara, entre sorprendido y divertido. Escuché otra queja de parte de mi mamá. Luego se fue.

-Pero que dulzura de mujer- dijo, rodando los ojos.

-A veces eres demasiado sincero, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, me lo dicen de vez en cuando- admitió, sentándose en el suelo. Me miró por unos segundos-. Te dije que si nos mojábamos, te enfermarías- me recordó.

-Tal vez debí hacerte caso…Pero tú te ves perfecto.

-Lo sé- sonrió. Rodé los ojos.

-No es justo, debías enfermarte también.

-Eso hubiese sido sospechoso, ¿no crees?- preguntó-. Los dos enfermos, el mismo día y después de haber estado juntos…Se presta para malpensar.

-Puede ser- dije, ligeramente sonrojado.

_Es por la fiebre_- me dije.

Me estremecí. Volvía a hacer frio, a pesar de estar todo cubierto.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó.

-Sí…Algo- admití.

Se levantó del suelo y se quitó los zapatos. Lo miré extrañado, pero no dijo nada, simplemente levantó todas las cobijas y se acostó a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté, nervioso.

-Dijiste que tenías frío, así que aquí estoy- dijo, como si fuese lo más simple del mundo.

-Ah…- no supe que más decir. Me pareció extremadamente tierno, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

Ahora si estaba sonrojado, y no era culpa de la fiebre.

_Al diablo_- me dije-_. Ya está aquí, sácale provecho._

Doble los brazos para poder estar más cerca suyo, y escondí la cara entre su cuello y su pecho.

Que horror, era una como niña enamorada.

Sin embargo, me sentí demasiado bien cuando colocó su mano en mi cintura, acariciándome suavemente por debajo del suéter.

Suspiré sin poder evitarlo, y cerré los ojos.

-Hueles a vainilla- comentó. Me sonrojé más.

-Te gusta la vainilla- contesté.

-Sí- admitió-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- sonreí.

-Escucho, Craig, a ti y a las demás personas. No sólo tengo oídos para mí, aunque no me creas- rió.

-Te creo- asintió-. Y estoy gratamente sorprendido- rodé los ojos.

-Estúpido- soltó otra pequeña risa y me acercó más a su cuerpo.

El pensamiento se convirtió en palabras demasiado rápido, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya lo había dicho…

**Craig's POV**

-Te quiero.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, y no supe que decir.

Guardé silencio por varios segundos.

-Soy una mala opción y lo sabes, princesa- sonreí un poco-. No importa cuanto me beses, no me voy a convertir en príncipe...Y menos si huyes después del beso- me dio un golpecito en el pecho.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, sapo- dijo. Reí-. Y me puse nervioso, me tomaste deprevenido- después hablaríamos del tema, no quería discutir.

-No arruines el momento, Kyle.

Bufó, pero no dijo más nada.

Cinco minutos después, respiraba tranquilamente.

-Kyle…- lo llamé-. ¿Estás dormido?- no contestó.

Quité la mano de su cintura y me bajé de la cama con mucho cuidado…

Mentira, me caí de culo en el suelo.

-Mierda- dije, bajando el tono de voz.

Me levanté y miré al pelirrojo. Se veía tan tranquilo.

Era lindo cuando dormía; no se quejaba y no fruncía el ceño.

Sonreí, divertido, y Kyle suspiró largamente, acomodándose en la cama.

Tuve la mente en blanco por unos segundos, luego cerré los ojos y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, soltando un bufido de frustración.

Maldito Broflovski, que se había metido en mi cabeza como un virus, y maldito Marsh, que había decidido ponerlo en mi camino cuando todo iba perfectamente bien.

Lo miré una vez más, antes de darme la vuelta.

No tenía suficiente tiempo como para ganar la apuesta, así que tendría que conseguir un traje de princesa.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

Malditos también los cuentos de hadas, sus estúpidas moralejas y su parecido con la realidad.

¿Por qué mierda el sapo siempre se enamoraba de la princesa?

000000000000000000000000

holaholaholaaaaaaaa! Bien, primero: no me hagan caso cuando digo que días actualizaré...resulta que no me gobierno, y bueno, como verán, el día y la hora varían c:

Segundo: Me gustó mucho mucho este capítulo, y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Sus comentarios son amor, así que: AMÉNMEEEEEEE! WAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ok no :D


	9. La apuesta

Ok, voy a colocar esto primero porque...no se c:

Bien, no se como contestar los comentarios (sí, soy un desastre :c ), así que...Gracias por todoooooo! son un amor 3

Si a alguien le interesa, les dejo mi Tumblr: .com

No están obligados a seguirme, pero si quieren que les conteste algo (por los comentarios jamás contestaré), pues mi ask está disponible.

Bueno, ya los dejo c:

ooooooooooooooooooo

**Kyle's POV**

No quería ir el lunes a clases. Le rogué a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, dejé de tomarme las medicinas e incluso dormí con el cabello mojado y sin arroparme, todo con tal de no tener que verle la cara a Craig.

Sin embargo, la vida es una perra y le valió mierda todos mis esfuerzos, porque el domingo en la noche estaba perfectamente bien.

Así que ahí estaba, preparándome para ir a clases y presentar un proyecto de Química con Craig, cuando me le había declarado dos días antes.

_Perfecto, Kyle, eres todo un genio_- me dije.

Bufé, colocándome el gorro y saliendo de mi cuarto.

¿Con qué cara lo iba a ver ahora? Primero huí después de que me besó, y luego me le declaro estando medio inconsciente. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que _él_me besó, y no pareció molestarle ese "te quiero"

-Kyle, recuerda avisarme si te sientes mal- dijo mi madre-. Iré a recogerte de inmediato.

-Sí mamá- contesté.

-Suerte con tu exposición- sonrió.

_Eso si que voy a necesitar: suerte_- me lamenté.

Y salí camino a la escuela, preparándome para poner en riesgo mi salud mental por culpa de Tucker.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El salón era un desastre general. Todos preparaban sus respectivos proyectos, y el ruido era tal que no podía ni escuchar mis pensamientos.

-Ky!- gritó Kenny, apareciéndose a mi lado-. Que alegría que estés bien- sonrió.

-Ya no estoy enfermo, si el a lo que te refieres- admití, suspirando. Kenny me miró detalladamente.

-¿Qué pasó, honey?- preguntó.

-Nada, y no me digas así.

-Vamos Ky, dime que…

-¡McCormick!- interrumpió Wendy-. Tenemos que terminar de arreglar las cosas, así que deja de vagar y ayuda- Kenny bufó.

-Ya voy!- rodó los ojos-. Parece que Stanley no te da lo que quieres- comentó, pasando al lado de la pelinegra.

Yo me aguanté la risa y Wendy se puso roja. Después se dio la vuelta y siguió al rubio.

Cartman estaba muy ocupado con Tweek, y Stan discutía con Token por algo, así que preferí no interrumpir.

Al principio, me tranquilizó el ver que Craig no llegaba aún, pero después de montar casi toda la exposición solo, comenzó a molestarme.

Siempre llegaba tarde, pero pensé que haría el pequeño esfuerzo de venir a una hora aceptable… ¡Era el puto examen final, mierda!

Estaba a un minuto de colapsar, cuando Craig se digna a aparecer…

Y entonces todo se volvió demasiado raro.

El silencio se hizo repentinamente, y yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Tenía su mismo sombrero de lana azul, su cabello seguía siendo liso y negro, incluso mantenía su cara de poker…El problema comenzaba del cuello para abajo.

¿Por qué demonios tenía un vestido rosado encima de su ropa normal?

**Stan's POv**

El primero en comenzar a reír fue Damien, aunque nadie sabía muy bien que hacía ahí, sino tenía compañero…o proyecto.

Después le siguió Cartman, y luego todos.

El único que no parecía entender que debía reír, era Kyle, que seguía con cara de confusión máxima. Eso me hizo reír aún más.

-Lindo traje- comenté, recibiendo su dedo del medio como respuesta. Sin embargo, no me molestó en lo más mínimo.

Eso era épico. Craig Tucker vestido de princesa…La mejor apuesta del mundo.

Y entonces recordé lo que eso significaba: como había previsto, Tucker no había conseguido a Kyle. Eso, por un lado, era bueno; pero por el otro, no tanto. Kyle seguía sin saber nada, y eso significaba que la mentira acababa hoy.

Ese no sería un día tan bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La profesora llegó poco después de que Kyle salió de shock y regañó a Tucker por llegar tan tarde. No escuché la conversación completa, pero creo que no hizo ningún comentario sobre el vestido.

Cuando las exposiciones comenzaron, todos guardamos silencio, pero el vestido de Craig seguía siendo una novedad.

Habían experimentos realmente entretenidos. Fue sorprendente lo bien que trabajaron Cartman y Tweek, y, contra todo pronóstico, Wendy y Kenny parecían funcionar muy bien en grupo. Incluso la maestra quedó sorprendida cuando el rubio habló.

Aunque con Token no me llevaba excelente, si pudimos hacer un carro que pudiese moverse gracias a un motor impulsado por electrólisis.

Entonces llegó el momento de Kyle y Craig.

Lo raro fue que, hasta entonces, la profesora no parecía haber visto el vestido de princesa (algo un poco complicado, porque era bastante llamativo…)

-Bien, Broflovski y…Tucker?- preguntó, entre sorprendida y confundida.

Una risa general.

-Si- asintió Kyle, sonrojado. Sin embargo, la mujer no rió, ni siquiera comentó nada, simplemente suspiró.

-Pueden comenzar- Tucker y Kyle la miraron, algo aturdidos, pero luego comenzaron con la exposición.

Y creo que fue la mejor.

No esperaba menos de Kyle, pero debo admitir que Craig también me sorprendió. Al final, hicieron brillar a una botella como si fuese una barra luminosa.

Cuando prendieron las luces, ambos sonreían ante la cara de la maestra.

-Debo decir que fue sorprendente- admitió-. Muy buen trabajo- anotó en su cuaderno y sonó el timbre-. Bien, continuamos a la siguiente hora.

Kyle soltó un largo suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla.

-Ahora… ¿qué mierda te sucede?- le preguntó a Craig-. ¡Tienes un vestido! ¿por qué?- reí y me acerqué.

-Creo que Tucker decidió salir del closet- comenté.

-Así es, lo que pasa es que desde que te escuché gemir mi nombre ya nada ha sido lo mismo- el pelirrojo nos miró, alarmado.

Le di un golpe en el hombro a Craig y me sacó el dedo.

-Ya, pero en serio… ¿por qué?- insistió Kyle.

-No es importante, princesa, cosas que pasan- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

-¿Princesa?, ¿en serio?- preguntó, incrédulo-. Que hipócrita, Tucker, que hipócrita.

-Yo creo que te luce el rosa- comentó Kenny, acercándose-. Resalta tus ojos.

-Marica- bufó Tucker. El rubio rió.

-No tiene sentido- se lamentó Kyle-. Sigo sin entender por qué traes eso.

-Porque soy un hombre de palabra- dijo, mirándome de reojo.

-Parece que no les inculcan sinceridad en el Palacio- comentó Kenny, en tono burlón-. Pero con tu orgullo hicieron milagros- los tres lo miramos, Kyle sin entender, y Tucker y yo con algo de culpa.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio incómodo y miradas intensas.

-Ok, ¿alguien puede decirme que está pasando?, porque les juro que puedo cortar la tensión con un cuchillo- pidió Kyle, visiblemente confundido.

Ninguno abrió la boca.

-Kenny…- pidió el pelirrojo.

Miré al rubio.

-¿Ninguno tiene las bolas para decirle a Kyle lo que está pasando?- preguntó.

Kyle lo miró, sorprendido…Kenny nunca hablaba con tanta seriedad.

-¿Qué…qué está pasando? Esto es raro.

El rubio nos dio la última oportunidad, pero yo no pude decir nada, y Tucker tampoco se movió.

-Bien- se giró hacia el pelirrojo-. Tienes dos amigos estúpidos- dijo, yéndose hacia donde estaban Bebe y otras chicas más.

-En serio, no soporto esta tensión- suplicó Kyle-. Díganme que mierda está pasando.

Pero seguíamos sin hablar.

Me sentí un cobarde. Por haber hecho la apuesta y por no poder decirle a Kyle en ese momento, y también me frustraba que Tucker pareciese ser igual de cobarde que yo.

Wendy llegó antes de que Kyle volviese a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, preocupada.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- contestó Kyle-. No quieren abrir la boca- Wendy nos miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto- comenzó, más que molesta-. No son más que un par de niños, ¿lo saben? Por andar apostando a espaldas de un amigo, y por no poder decir la verdad- comenzaba a elevar el tono de voz.

-Wendy, cal…

-¡No me digas que me clame!- interrumpió-. Estoy harta de haber podido intervenir antes y no haberlo hecho- se giró hacia el pelirrojo-. Lo siento, Kyle- volvió a nosotros-. Ustedes dos van a decir todo lo que pasó, o lo voy a hacer yo- por un momento, preferí que lo hiciera ella, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

**Craig's POV**

-Apostamos- dije, por fin-. Hace dos semanas, nos encontramos en el patio y Marsh aseguró que no podría llevarte a la cama- Kyle abrió los ojos.

-Stan…-comenzó.

-No he terminado- interrumpí-. Yo nunca creí que fueras un santo, así que acepté…Si yo ganaba, Marsh me daba cincuenta dólares; si perdía, tenía que venir vestido de princesa- señalé mi ridículo vestido-. Perdí, evidentemente…

-Las cosas no pasaron como esperaba- dijo San-. No quería que se saliera de control, en mi cabeza todo era más fácil- miró a Kyle-. Lo siento, fue una verdadera estupi…- pero no pudo terminar.

Broflovski le había girado el rostro con un golpe directo a la nariz.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos. La calma antes de la tormenta.

-¿¡Estúpido!? ¡Estúpido es poco! Todo lo que hiciste, desde el primer momento en el que decidiste apostar, fue algo tan idiota, tan imbécil, que no tiene nombre- Kyle estaba rojo y mantenía una expresión demasiado seria-. ¡Me vendiste como a una puta, Stan!

Con el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Cartman grabándolo todo. Maldito, ¿quién mierda le compra una cámara de video a alguien tan metiche? Debería ser ilegal.

Marsh no abrió la boca, se limitó a mirar al pelirrojo con los ojos como platos. La nariz le sangraba, y, aunque Testaburger se veía preocupada, no se movió.

Poco después, Kyle bajó dos tonos de rojo.

_¿A caso se olvidó de mi?_

No, no tenía tanta suerte.

Se giró y me vio. Un largo minuto en el que nadie dijo nada. Kyle no estaba llorando, era más fuerte que esto, pero tenía los ojos aguados.

Durante ese corto tiempo, pude distinguir las pecas que tenía en la nariz y en las mejillas; el lindo color de sus ojos y su pequeña boca.

No voy a mentir, en ese momento tuve la necesidad de besarlo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero en lo que mi mano se acercó a su rostro, se apartó.

Me pasó por un lado, camino a la puerta.

-Kyle- lo llamé, siguiéndolo.

-Broflovski para ti, princesa- dijo, antes de salir del salón.

Me quedé helado, completamente aturdido por ese simple comentario.

-Creo que ese fue un "aléjate de mi, no quiero ni verte" en toda regla- comentó Clyde.

Pero todos estaban muy equivocados si creían que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

**Kyle's POV**

Salí del salón con la intensión de irme de la escuela. No me importaban las otras clases, o el castigo que podría recibir, simplemente no podía quedarme ahí.

Me sentía traicionado por Stan, y engañado por Craig.

Todo había sido un juego. Un estúpido juego.

Caminé muy rápido, sin llegar a correr. La campana había sonado hacía poco, así que los pasillos estaban vacíos.

-Kyle, espera- la voz de Craig me hizo acelerar el paso. Quería salir de ese lugar antes de echarme a llorar.

Pero él no me lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Aceleró el paso y logró tomarme por la muñeca.

-Déjame- dije, tratando de soltarme.

-No hasta que me escuches- contestó.

-¡No quiero escucharte! Quiero que me dejes en paz.

-No voy a soltarte. Vas a escucharme- me agarró la otra muñeca y me quedé quieto, mirándolo con odio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿que sientes el haberme mentido?, ¿que nunca fue tu intensión lastimarme?. No me importa lo que quieras decirme, simplemente me vale mierda.

-Siento haberte mentido, también siento haberte lastimado- admitió-. Si quería acostarme contigo, y al principio no me importó lo que pasara después. Pero las cosas se complicaron y…- suspiró, evidentemente enredado-. Lamento no haber cancelado la apuesta en cuanto pude- bufé, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

-No me importa la estúpida apuesta- dije-. No me importa que quisieras acostarte conmigo- frunció el ceño, confundido-. Me mentiste, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes si no lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente? Pasé dos semanas contigo y, contra todo pronóstico, fue divertido- suspiró-. Kyle, la cagué y lo se, pero no quería llegar tan lejos.

-¿No querías llegar tan lejos? Pudiste pensarlo antes- fruncí el ceño, molesto.

-¡No sabía lo que iba a pasar!

-¡Pero sabías que estaba mal! ¡No te enteraste hace diez minutos!

-¿Y qué se supone que hiciera?

-¡No se! ¿ok? ¡No tengo ni la más puta idea de lo que podías hacer!

-¡Entonces deja de gritar!

-¡Puedo gritar lo que me de la gana! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te dije que te quería, y no tuviste cerebro para entender que esto no iba bien- dije, con un tono tan rencoroso que me sorprendió.

**Craig's POV**

No se si fue porque sabía que tenía razón, o porque todo ese asunto estaba yéndoseme de las manos. Tal vez fue el que Kyle no aguantase más y comenzase a llorar, pero algo hizo que me molestara conmigo mismo de una manera que creía imposible, y mi primer impulso fue estampar al pelirrojo en los casilleros.

-¡Craig, suéltame!- dijo Kyle-. Ya no quiero seguir hablando.

-Yo tampoco- lo besé, quizás con demasiada fuerza, pero nunca se me había dado esto de las emociones, y en ese momento habían demasiadas.

Kyle no correspondió. De hecho, hizo todo lo posible por alejarse.

-Basta, ¿sí?- pidió-. Sólo quiero irme- lo correcto era dejarlo, pero sentía que soltarlo era como rendirme.

Volví a besarlo, esta vez con más calma, pero Kyle siguió igual de ausente.

-Craig…

-No quiero escucharte. No quiero oír una sola palabra más- interrumpí-. Usa la boca para otra cosa- me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ahora algo hinchados por culpa de las lágrimas.

Tuve un debate interno durante dos segundos. Confundido, molesto y frustrado, solté al pelirrojo.

-Ya…Perdón- dije, dándome la vuelta y regresando al salón.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! ok, volví ._.

Solo quería comentar que fue el capítulo más intenso de toda la historia, pero que espero retomar el humor pronto c:

Tampoco se si voy a poder actualizar la semana que viene, ya veremos :/

A esta historia no le queda mucho...3 o 4 capítulos, tal vez

Me duele la cabeza, así que chais!


	10. Normalidad?

**Kyle's POV**

Y ahí estaba yo. El patético Kyle Broflovski en medio de una crisis emocional.

No podía verme, pero seguramente daba vergüenza.

El lunes me fui a mi casa, ignoré las preguntas de mi madre y me encerré en mi cuarto. Ella golpeó mucho la puerta y gritó, pero terminó por dejarme en paz.

Me tiré en la cama y no me moví hasta la noche. Sólo me levanté para lavarme y cambiarme, ni siquiera bajé a comer.

Ya era miércoles en la tarde, y yo seguía negándome a ir a la escuela.

Mis padres pasaron de la molestia a la preocupación, pero no les dije la razón de nada. Tuvieron que llamar a la escuela y decir que estaba enfermo.

Pasé dos días viendo películas en mi cuarto, comiendo pura comida chatarra y ahogándome en caramelos, chocolates y helado. Como una adolescente despechada.

Todo por culpa de Craig.

No iba a negar lo mal que me había caído todo lo de la apuesta, y tampoco iba a esforzarme en esconderlo. Sí, estaba totalmente despechado, porque ese imbécil de verdad me gustaba.

En ese momento, estaba viendo The Notebook.

Kenny abrió la puerta de golpe y entró sin decir nada. Se acercó al televisor y lo apagó.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué mierda?- pregunté, molesto.

-Basta, Broflovski, ¡basta!- dijo, señalándome acusadoramente-. No puedes encerrarte en tu habitación a llorar como magdalena.

-No estoy llorando- corregí-. Y sí, sí puedo encerrarme en mi habitación.

-Kyle, entiendo que estás herido y todo el rollo, pero el marica emo es Stan- dijo, sentándose a mi lado-. Que, por cierto, tampoco lo está llevando muy bien- rodé los ojos.

-No me vengas con eso, Kenneth, que no me importa- suspiró.

-Tienes que salir, a nadie le hace bien estar encerrado más de dos días escuchando Lana Del Rey…Eso deprime a cualquiera.

-Me gusta Lana- me defendí-. Ella canta mi dolor- momento de silencio.

-Marsh, sal de ese cuerpo- le dediqué una mirada asesina-. Vamos, Ky, no eres de los que pierde clases por gusto.

-No es por gusto, Kenny… ¿Qué se supone que haga? Me siento humillado- admití-. Todos se enteraron de lo que pasó.

-Y todos están de acuerdo en que Stan y Craig son unos idiotas.

-No me importa lo que digan sobre ellos, yo ya se lo imbéciles que se portaron.

-¿Y cual es el problema?- me mordí el labio, mirando para otra parte-. Ky, ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto es por Tucker?- me sonrojé, y él rió-. Estás jodido, Broflovski.

-¡No es gracioso! No se con que cara mirarlo, ¿ok? Me siento horrible por lo de la apuesta, pero ¿como voy a odiarlo si sigue escribiéndome?

-¿Te escribe?

-Cuando menos me lo espero- contesté-. Ni siquiera leo los mensajes; estoy seguro de que son de disculpa, y no quiero perdonarlo.

-El orgullo es un pecado, Ky- dijo, sonriendo de lado.

-Voy al infierno de todas formas- dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Kenny sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien, yo no vine para excusar a nadie. Vine a sacarte de tu depresión y a quitarte ese ridículo complejo de monja- fruncí el ceño.

-No tengo ningún complejo- alzó una ceja.

-Por favor, Ky, ¿a quién engañas? No puedes escuchar la palabra "sexo" sin sonrojarte- maldito, ahora estaba sonrojado.

-Te estás desviando del tema…A demás, puede que no sea promiscuo, pero tampoco soy una monja- su sonrisa se torció.

-Entonces…- dijo, acercándoseme-. Bésame- abrí los ojos, alarmado.

-¿Qu…qué?- tartamudeé-. ¿por qué? Eso no va a servir de nada.

-Vamos, Ky, sólo un besito- pidió, con una sonrisa inocente que no le quedaba.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de sacarme de la depresión? estás aprovechándote de eso.

-Puede ser- rodé los ojos, pero le di un beso corto en la boca.

-Ya.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor… ¿O Tucker no te enseñó a besar?- fruncí el ceño y le di un golpe en el hombro, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el suelo-. Ok, fue mi culpa- admitió, levantándose de un salto.

-Eres un idiota- dije-. ¿Ya terminaste de aprovecharte de mí?

-No fue para tanto- sonrió-. Sólo quería un beso, honey- rodé los ojos-. Ahora sí; quiero verte mañana en la escuela, Kyle Broflovski.

-No quiero- contesté, cruzándome de brazos.

-Me temo que, sino te dignas a aparecer mañana, tendré que difundir esto- me mostró su celular.

En algún momento, y sin saber como mierda, el muy hijo de puta había grabado el beso.

-¡Kenny! ¡Esto es extorsión!

-No se que significa eso- sonrió-, pero lo hago por tu bien.

-Todo era mejor cuando no podías pagarte un celular- bufé.

-Hasta mañanaaaaaaaa- se despidió, sonriendo.

_Maldito Kenny._

Ese rubio tenía un don para manipular, y lo usaba para el mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de todo, me vi obligado a ir a clases el jueves.

No me sentía preparado, pero tampoco quería que alguien viese ese malvado video, y Kenny era capaz de regarlo sin problema.

Salí de la casa con el corazón en la mano, y el camino a la escuela se me hizo demasiado corto.

_No voy a llegar_- pensé-_. Moriré en el camino._

Sin embargo, llegué. Suspiré y entré, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pasé frente a Cartman, Stan y Kenny.

-Eres un maldito- le dije al rubio, siguiendo de largo hacia el salón. Lo escuché reir, y no pude evitar bufar.

No quería ni ver a Stan. Sabía que comenzaría a disculparse y a decir lo mucho que se arrepentía de ser tan estúpido, y yo, en ese momento, no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

Aunque, claro, todo hubiese sido más fácil si Stan no hubiese estado sentado a mi lado, mirándome con ojitos de arrepentimiento toda la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me giré a verlo.

-Stan, ¿por cuánto tiempo vas a mirarme así?- pregunté.

-El necesario- contestó-. Hasta que me dejes hablarte.

-Estamos hablando.

-Lo siento- dijo. Suspiré.

-Bien, acabó la conversación- me levanté.

-Kyle, por favor, escúchame- pidió, siguiéndome-. Tienes derecho a odiarme, pero por lo menos déjame hablar- me detuve de golpe, haciéndolo chocar con mi espalda.

-Te escucho- dije, dándome la vuelta.

-Gracias- dijo-. Todo fue una estupidez, ni siquiera voy a tratar de excusarme, sólo quiero pedirte perdón por ser tan egoísta y hacerte pasar un mal rato- sonrió un poco-. Debí acabar con todo cuando me di cuenta de que de verdad te gusta Tucker. Lo siento- lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía una venda en la nariz, seguramente por el golpe que le había dado el lunes, y Kenny me había comentado que Wendy tampoco había estado fácil esos días.

-No creas que estás perdonado aún- recordé-. Pero tienes un voto de confianza, así que pórtate bien- le dije, y me fui.

Ok, era débil, ¿pero cómo iba a molestarme con Stan, si era como mi hermano? Además, mi mente estaba concentrada en Craig.

Me había arrepentido de no haberle dado un buen golpe a él también, y si me lo encontraba, no dudaría en hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaba evitándolo. Evitándolo a toda cosa.

Y me salió bastante, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Había sentido el peso de su mirada durante las clases, pero no lo había visto al salir, así que me fui al comedor con Kenny, Stan y Cartman.

-Hacía mucho que no veía tu cara judía, Kahl- comentó Cartman, camino a la mesa.

-Dos días, culo gordo- corregí.

-Que poco me duró la dicha- se lamentó. Rodé los ojos y me senté.

Chasqueé la lengua con fastidio cuando me di cuenta de que no había agarrado agua.

-Ya vengo- dije, levantándome.

Y entonces… ¡Boom! Craig se apareció entre el agua y yo. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Me desvié hacia la derecha sin discreción alguna, dejando más que claro que lo estaba evitando.

No volví la vista, sólo seguí caminando hasta salir de la cafetería, y no me detuve hasta entrar al baño.

Solté un largo suspiro y me puse a pensar en lo patético de la situación.

_Fue sin pensar_- me dije-_, y creo que debería volver al comedor._

Pero cuando me di la vuelta para salir, Craig entró.

-¿Me estabas evitando, princesa?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

**Craig's POV**

-Pensé que era obvio- contestó, algo sonrojado.

-Entonces el baño fue una mala idea- sonreí de lado-. Es demasiado predecible.

-No pensé que me seguirías- admitió-. Me voy- le puse la mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

-No- dije-. Tenemos que hablar- bufó.

-¿No entiendes que no quiero hablar, mierda? ¡por algo te estaba evitando!

-Entonces sólo escucha- rodó los ojos-, como escuchaste a Marsh- me miró, entre sorprendido y molesto-. Es lo justo, ya que ignoraste olímpicamente mis mensajes.

-No tienes derecho a exigirme nada- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Broflovski, no me hagas encerrarte en un cubículo- amenacé.

-Bien, Tucker, eres un experto con las palabras- me felicitó, sarcástico.

-Es en serio.

-Todavía no he almorzado.

-Yo tampoco- admití-. Pero no te dejaré salir hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

Suspiró, rindiéndose. Se recostó en la pared.

-No creo que esto termine bien- comentó.

-No me importa- dije-. ¿Recuerdas el primer día que estuviste en mi casa? Sabes, cuando te emborraché y traté de besarte- asintió-. Bien, admito que, en ese momento, lo hice por la apuesta- frunció el ceño-. Te invité un café el día que escapaste de clases por la misma razón…

-Craig, no quiero…

-Escucha, coño- lo callé-. Todo; la vez de la pelea de bolas de nieve; las sonrisas; todo. Sólo lo hice para poder llevarte a la cama- no le gustaba lo que decía, lo podía notar en su expresión, pero estaba siendo sincero-. Entonces llegó la fiesta de Clyde- sonreí un poco, recordando esa noche-. Dijiste que tenía el extraño don de encontrarte en tus peores momentos, y me preguntaste por qué te había besado- se sonrojó-. No podía decirte todo, así que me limité a decir que me había provocado.

-Me mentiste- dijo.

-Algo así- admití-. Luego, Marsh te robó el beso (que me pertenecía), y me jodió más de lo que esperaba- hice una pequeña pausa-. Recuerdas todo lo que pasó a partir de ahí, ¿verdad? La nota del trabajo, cuando me acusaste de hacerte bullying, cuando te convertiste en Tweek 2.0, cuando te encontré bailando, cuando probaste el cigarrillo, cuando te besé, cuando dijiste que me querías…

-¿Hacía dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó, notablemente avergonzado.

-La he cagado muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida…en especial estas dos semanas- admití-, y, aunque al principio quería demostrar que no eres perfecto, terminé enamorándome de tus defectos- abrió mucho los ojos, sonrojándose hasta el cuello-. Te dije que tenías tu encanto, y no me creíste- Kyle volvió a fruncir el ceño. En un movimiento tan rápido como inesperado, me golpeó la mejilla izquierda con el puño.

_Parece que el lunes se quedó con las ganas_- pensé, sorprendido.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- dijo, subiendo la voz-. Un imbécil por pensar que soy perfecto, un imbécil por apostar por mi culo, un imbécil por pensar que mi primer beso te pertenecía y haber dejado que Stan se lo robara, por tratar de forzarme a besarte cuando estaba molesto, por aprovecharte del momento para decir ese discurso, por haberte declarado en un baño- tomó aire-. Pero, sobre todo, eres un imbécil por haber tardado tanto- creo que sonrió, muy ligeramente.

Golpeó mi hombro y, al momento, me besó. Luego salió del baño.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de procesar nada.

-¿Pero qué mierda?- le pregunté a la nada.

Eso había sido demasiado raro. No sabía si Kyle seguía molesto o si me había perdonado. No sabía NADA.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué significa un golpe seguido de un beso?- pregunté. Bebe y Wendy se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué?

-No las llamé para tomar el té- dije-. Necesito su ayuda.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó Wendy.

-Kyle- contesté-. Es demasiado…raro- admití.

-Es por tu culpa- me recordó Wendy. No dije nada

-¿Te besó y te golpeó?- preguntó Bebe

-Sí.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Me sinceré con él- me miraron fijamente.

-Es decir: te le declaraste- las miré, algo sorprendido, pero asentí. Ambas soltaron un gritito.

-Sabía que te gustaba alguien- asintió Bebe-. Te lo venía diciendo desde la semana pasada- dijo, dirigiéndose a Wendy. Ella asintió, dando un brinquito.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Hace unas…Tres horas.

-En el baño, seguramente…Te vi seguirlo desde la cafetería- dijo Wendy.

-Pues ahí está su motivo para golpearte- dijo la rubia-. Y de seguro te besó porque le gustó lo que dijiste, a pesar de todo lo demás- se encogió de hombros-. No sé que habrá sido, pero supongo que vas por buen camino- ambas sonrieron.

Eso tenía mucho sentido... ¿Cómo carajo hacían las mujeres para entender las cosas tan rápido? Debía venir en la sangre.

-Son unas…

-¿Genios?- me interrumpieron-. Lo sabemos.

_Que miedo._

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?

-Sorpréndelo- contestó Bebe-. La apuesta fue un error enorme, así que tendrás que remendarlo.

-Y tienes que pensar rápido- agregó Wendy. Luego se levantaron, como si lo hubiesen planeado todo, y se fueron.

_Sí, completamente aterrador._

**Kyle's POV**

-¿Te acompaño a casa, Kyle?- preguntó Stan, sonriendo. Por un momento olvidé todo el problema de la apuesta, pero no fue un lapsus muy largo.

-No, mejor me voy solo.

-Vamos, Ky- dijo Kenny-. Estoy tratando de reunir al grupo, ¡colabora!- suspiré.

-Está bien- Stan y Kenny sonrieron, mientras que Cartman simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Yo me voy a mi casa- dijo.

-Rompe grupo- lo acusó infantilmente el rubio, pero Cartman lo ignoró y se fue.

-¿Quieren pasar un rato por mi casa?- preguntó Stan-. Hace bastante que no vemos una película .

-No se si…-comencé a protestar.

-¡Claro!- interrumpió Kenny-. Una tarde de pizza y películas es justo lo que necesitamos para romper esta tensión- Stan sonrió, y yo suspiré, resignado.

-Está bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La verdad es que, después de todo, había sido una buena idea.

Compramos una pizza y pusimos una película ridículamente sangrienta.

-Todavía no entiendo… ¿se supone que la chica le fue infiel?- pregunté.

-No- contestó Stan-. Él se fue a la guerra, y el otro tipo le escribió a ella para decirle que estaba muerto. Ya sabes, porque estaba celoso.

-¿Y ella se acostó con ese tipo por despecho o qué?

-Eso no tiene historia…es una excusa para usar efectos especiales y sangre falsa- interrumpió Kenny-. Ella es una zorra, los dos tipos son unos idiotas y ese tercero está buenísimo- lo miré, alarmado.

-Kenny, cállate- pidió Stan.

El rubio rió, y seguimos viendo la película.

Cuando terminó, era bastante tarde.

-Bueno, yo me voy- canturreó Kenny-. Nos vemos- se despidió, yéndose.

-¿Quieres quedarte?- preguntó Stan.

-Stan, no creo que sea buena idea- admití.

-Kyle, por favor- puso ojitos de borrego-. Quiero arreglar mis errores, déjame.

-¿No te parece incómodo?- pregunté.

-¿Incómodo?- rió-. Somos mejores amigos, ¿no? En las buenas y en las malas- sonreí.

-Está bien- asentí-. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- repitió Stan, sonriendo ampliamente.

**Stan's POV**

Que Kyle se hubiese quedado en mi casa fue como una terapia de amistad (que metáfora tan homosexual).

Nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando, poniéndonos al día con todo.

De lo único de lo que no hablamos fue sobre Craig. Yo me sentía preparado para volver a hablar todo lo de la apuesta; no estábamos en medio del salón, y pensaba con claridad. Sin embargo, Kyle lo evitó a toda costa, y yo no insistí.

Le dolía, y lo sabía.

Ahora todo estaba en manos de Tucker.

-.-.-.-.-

Por acostarnos tarde, llegamos a la segunda hora de clase.

-Estoy incumpliendo las reglas con demasiada frecuencia- dijo Kyle.

-No parece disgustarte- comenté.

-No- admitió, sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el verdadero Kyle Broflovski?- el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

-Bien, siéntense- pidió el profesor, entrando al salón. Le dirigí una última sonrisa a Kyle y me senté.

**Kyle's POV**

Quedarme con Stan fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Como en los viejos tiempos.

A pesar de la terrible semana que había tenido, ese viernes parecía mejorar. Presentamos examen de Historia (muy fácil) y el profesor de matemáticas no había ido, así que teníamos una hora libre. Incluso la cafetería parecía colaborar conmigo: hicieron Viernes de Pizza.

-Creo que este ha sido el mejor día de la semana- comenté-. Simplemente fabuloso.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Kenny-. ¿sabes que lo haría mucho mejor? Que por fin cayeses en mis encanto- sonrió.

-No va a pasar- aseguró Stan.

-Nunca- secundé.

-Olvídalo, Kenneth, el culo del judío ya tiene nombre y apellido.

Oh, me sorprendía la facilidad del culo gordo para joder el momento.

-Cállate, Cartman- dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo. Él rió y siguió comiendo.

-Hablando de Tucker…No lo he visto- comentó Kenny.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Stan, sin estar verdaderamente interesado en el tema.

-¿Hablando de Tucker? Nadie está hablando de él- traté de cortar el tema.

-No engañas a nadie- insistió Cartman.

-Sí, Ky- dijo Kenny-. Todos sabemos que te mueve el piso, aunque sea un imbécil y no te merezca- me sonrojé.

No quería hablar de eso, ¿tan difícil era entenderlo?

Preferí guardar silencio y seguir comiendo. Al poco tiempo, se aburrieron del tema y comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa, y yo pude volver a respirar con normalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La última clase del día, luego podría irme y disfrutar del fin de semana.

Estaba concentrado en mis apuntes de Geografía cuando un papelito cayó en mi mesa.

Lo agarré y abrí cuando el profesor no estaba viendo.

"Deja de evitarme, princesa, no es justo."

Bufé, contestando rápidamente.

"Tú eres el que estuvo desaparecido todo el día. A demás, si es justo."

Regresé el mensaje. El papelito volvió al poco tiempo.

"Así que me esperabas?"

Me sonrojé.

"¡No! Kenny te mencionó en el almuerzo. Deja esto, me vas a meter en problemas."

Craig contestó un poco después.

"Te encantan los problemas, Broflovski. Quiero que arreglemos las cosas, ok?"

Rodé los ojos.

"Es muy fácil decirlo…"

Cuando el papelito regresó, estuve tentado a no leerlo. No me gustaba la "conversación"

"Ayer te dije toda la verdad, Kyle, y fui totalmente sincero contigo"

"Una declaración no borra dos semanas de engaño y una apuesta, Craig"

"Por qué te lo tienes que tomar así? ¡La apuesta acabó, coño!"

"Y quieres que confíe en ti así como así? No es tan fácil"

"Por qué no? No hay más razones para dudar, soy honesto contigo"

"Hay razones para dudar…Cómo se que no quieres más que acostarte conmigo?"

"Suenas a adolescente insegura de película mala. La apuesta acabó, Marsh ganó."

"Exacto. Te conozco, eres lo suficientemente orgulloso como para seguir con eso, a pesar de haber perdido"

"Es verdad, soy así de orgulloso, pero no. Ya te dije lo que sentía, me puse sentimental y marica contigo"

Solté una pequeña risa al leer, ¿qué era, según Craig, ponerse sentimental? Para mi era casi siempre igual de neutro…tal vez debía fijarme un poco más.

"En un baño. Ya te dije: Una declaración no arregla todo"

"Maldita sea, Broflovski…Te quiero, ¿bien? Y ya lo sabes, ¿qué más necesitas?"

No iba a decirlo jamás, pero guardé ese papelito y arranqué otro de mi libreta.

"Yo también te quiero, pero no puedes esperar que olvide todo…"

"Es precisamente lo que espero: que olvides y me dejes estar contigo de una vez. ¿qué quieres que haga? Sigo siendo un humano, princesa"

"Piensa, se te ocurrirá algo"

Tardó en contestar, incluso pensé que la conversación había acabado.

"A veces no te entiendo, pero se que te molesta que

me haya declarado en un baño. ¿Quieres que trate otra vez? Podría decirlo aquí mismo, frente a todos, si es lo que necesitas"

Me sonrojé, meditando demasiado la respuesta… ¿Qué Craig se me declarase (otra vez) frente todo el salón? Era tan aterrador como interesante.

Cuando le pasé el papelito, el profesor se apareció frente suyo.

-Parece que Broflovski y Tucker tienen algo más interesante- comentó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué no nos dicen qué es?- miré a Craig, asustado, pero el simplemente levantó una ceja.

-La verdad- dijo, levantándose sin haber leído el papelito-, es que sí tengo algo que decir…

**00000000000000000000**

Lo se, soy una irresponsable :c pero no fue mi intención tardar tanto, es que han sido unas semanas tan intensas! Recién y salgo de pruebas de lapso D:

Para disculparme, traigo un capítulo más largo, y debo agregar que queda poco para terminar...Espero poder subir los últimos caps sin problema, pero no prometo nada!

Además, les adelanto que comencé otra historia, que también subiré pronto :D

Bueno, besos, nos leemos y gracias por esperaaaaaaaaar 3


	11. Demasiado bueno para ser tan fácil

**Nota: los **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **significan cambio de POV. De Kyle a narrador omnipresente.**

**Craig's POV**

Miré a Kyle.

-Bien, ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir, pero parece no ser suficiente- comencé-. Así que voy a complacerte, princesa- sonreí un poco-. Hice cosas estúpidas, todos lo saben, y no hablo sólo de la apuesta, pero las personas somos así: una mierda. Reconozco que me pasé de imbécil, no voy a excusarme…Sin embargo, me he disculpado de todas las maneras que se me ocurren, y sólo hace falta que me perdones- Kyle se iba sonrojando cada vez más, y no pude esconder una sonrisa-. No seas tan orgulloso, Broflovski…

-Bebe, me quedo sin batería- "susurró" Wendy.

-Yo te cubro- contestó la rubia.

Ignoré esa interrupción y el hecho de estar siendo filmado y continué:

-Todos mis argumentos te los di ayer, y no soy bueno con las palabras, así que te propongo algo: dame una oportunidad- me incliné un poco hacia él-. Me haces mejor persona, Kyle, no le niegues ese favor al mundo- alcé una ceja.

El silencio era absoluto, y a Kyle nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos por unos segundos, luego se levantó y salió corriendo.

Bufé, rodando los ojos.

¿Por qué tenía que huir tanto?

-Maldita sea, Broflovski- susurré, yendo tras él y dando luz verde a los comentarios de todos-. Esto se está haciendo costumbre, ¿siempre va a salir corriendo? Mierda- salí al pasillo con la intención de correr tras el pelirrojo, sin embargo, alguien me agarró por la muñeca.

Me giré y me encontré con un sonrojado y sonriente Kyle.

**Kyle's POV**

-¿Decías algo?- pregunté, alzando una ceja.

-Me decía lo mucho que te gusta esto de las salidas dramáticas- contestó, acorralándome contra la pared.

Reí.

-No me gusta el drama- comenté, acercando mi rostro al suyo.

-No me jodas; te encanta- aseguró. Trató de besarme, pero coloqué mi mano entre nuestros rostros-. Kyle, ¿te gusta joder o qué?- preguntó, algo irritado.

-No, me gusta hacer las cosas bien- corregí, besándolo antes de que pudiese responder.

Cerré los ojos y coloqué ambas manos en su cuello cuando puso sus manos en mi cadera y desapareció el casi nulo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, dejándome, literalmente, entre él y la pared… ¿Pero quién era yo para quejarme? Abrí un poco más la boca, dejando que profundizara el beso cuanto quisiera.

No me importó estar en la escuela, al lado del salón; era simplemente fabuloso.

Se alejó muy poco, tan sólo lo suficiente como para respirar.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté, jadeando un poco.

-Casi las 3:30- contestó. Chasqueé la lengua, fastidiado-. ¿Qué?

-Mi castigo se renovó por faltar a clases sin dar explicación…Tengo que irme- dije.

-No te voy a dejar huir otra vez, princesa- aseguró, dándome un beso corto.

-Me están esperando- insistí, aunque sabía que sólo hacía falta que Craig me lo pidiese para que me fuese con él.

-Que raro- comentó-, porque mi casa está convenientemente vacía- se acercó un poco más, sin llegar a besarme-. ¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres hacerme compañía?- sonrió de lado.

¿Cómo iba a pesar con claridad si me hablaba tan cerca, rozando nuestros labios? Maldito.

Asentí, mandando a la mierda lo que, se suponía, _debía _hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se si lo hizo a propósito o era mi imaginación, pero el viaje a su casa se hizo tan corto que no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada y, para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba estampado en alguna pared de su habitación.

Desde que habíamos puesto un pie en la casa, no habíamos dejado de besarnos, así que tomamos un respiro al entrar a su cuarto.

Seguíamos muy cerca, jadeando y mirándonos sin decir nada. Yo quería pedirle que me besara antes de que comenzara a pensar de nuevo, pero no me podía mover. Sin embargo, él pareció leerme la mente, y me besó de la manera más tierna que podía haber imaginado. Lo cual no iba con Craig, o con la situación, pero simplemente me encantó.

Suspiré. Estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Aproveché el momento de delicadeza para poder quitarle la chaqueta a Craig, porque la mía estaba en el suelo hacía rato y no me parecía justo.

Se alejó de mi boca y me susurró al oído:

-Voy a marcar tu cuello, espero que no te moleste- me estremecí.

-Ambos sabemos que te vale mierda si me molesta o no- contesté. Craig rió, y luego comenzó a delinear mi cuello con mordidas y besos.

Jadeé, ladeando la cabeza.

Si lo de marcarme iba en serio, mejor se lo hacía más fácil.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Kenny! Kyle se fue- dijo Stan, alterado.

-Obvio, Marsh- contestó el rubio-. No creías que Ky se iba a quedar aquí después de todo, ¿verdad?

-Es que me preocupa…Seguro está encerrado en su cuarto, teniendo un ataque de histeria o algo peor- Kenny rodó los ojos.

-No seas dramático, yo creo que está muy bien- sonrió de lado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Ya sabes como se pone Kyle, y…- su celular lo interrumpió- ¿Aló? ¡Hola, !- el rubio lo miró, curioso-. ¿Kyle?- preguntó, extrañado. Pensó mejor lo que debía decir-. Él…Sí, está conmigo. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo, ¿no le dijo? Seguro se quedó sin batería, pero no se preocupe…Está en el baño, pero le diré que llamó. No hay de qué, hasta luego- colgó-. Ok, ya sabemos que no está en su casa- Kenny soltó una carcajada.

-Eso era obvio, y te agradecerá mucho el favor- comentó.

-¿No te preocupa? No atiende el celular y no está en su casa- el rubio bufó, divertido.

-¿De verdad no entiendes?- Stan lo miró, confundido-. Piensa un poco, ¿sí? Y mientras lo haces, busca a Tucker- sugirió, guiñándole un ojo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien, las cosas estaban así: el 90% de la ropa había desaparecido en algún momento, y terminamos en su cama, prácticamente desnudos y besando/tocando/rozando todo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Si dos semanas antes alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría así, me hubiese reído en su cara.

Pero ahora no daba risa. Para nada.

Acostarme con un "chico malo", acostarme con Craig, era, sin duda, lo mejor que iba a hacer.

-Te lo estás pensando demasiado, princesa- me dijo, mordiéndome el lóbulo-. Se te ve en la cara.

-Es un poco tarde para pensármelo, ¿no crees?- contesté, deslizando las manos por su espalda.

-Demasiado tarde- secundó, volviendo a besarme.

Lamentablemente, mi celular (hasta entonces olvidado en el suelo) rompió la atmósfera.

**You're no good for me**

**Baby, you're no good for me**

**You're no good for me**

**But baby I want you~**

Craig soltó una risa.

-Que conveniente- comentó-. Cualquiera diría que lo hiciste a propósito.

-Ha sido mi tono de llamada desde hace mucho- aseguré-. No te creas tan especial- rodó los ojos-. Creo que debería atender- me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Ok, ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando? ¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo, no?-me sonrojé.

-No soy tan ingenuo- aseguré. Me incorporé como pude y recogí mi celular-. ¿Sí?- contesté, tratando de no sonar tan frustrado.

_-¿Kyle? Por Dios, me tenías preocupado._

-¿Stan? ¿Qué pasó?- Craig bufó, fastidiado, y decidió ponérmela difícil.

Siguió mordiendo, lamiendo, y besándome. Ahogué un jadeo.

_-Tu mamá me llamó, tuve que decirle que estabas conmigo._

-Cuelga el maldito teléfono, Kyle- me dijo al oído, mientras me seguía obligando a reprimir los pequeños gemidos y jadeos que él mismo provocaba.

-Gracias, Stan. Estoy bien...- jadeé

_-¿Seguro? Te escuchas raro, ¿dónde estás?_

-No te preocup…Ah- Craig había tenido la fantástica idea de colar una mano dentro de mi ropa interior, y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gemir tan alto. Lo miré, y él me dedico una sonrisita-. Hablamos luego.

_-¿Qué? ¡Kyle, espe_- y colgué. Prácticamente tiré el celular al piso.

-Eres un maldito- le dije a Craig, acostándome de nuevo.

-Lo se- contestó, volviendo a besarme.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Me colgó- dijo Stan, completamente sorprendido- ¡Kyle me colgó, así sin más!- Kenny rió.

-Obvio, debe necesitar la boca para otra cosa.

-¡Kenny! ¿Podrías dejar de decir cosas así, por Dios?- pidió el pelinegro, sonrojado.

-No seas sensible, Stanley- sonrió-. Parece que, después de todo, Tucker logró llevar a nuestro queridísimo Kyle a la cama- Stan bufó.

-Hijo de puta- susurró, suspirando largamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Siempre había presumido de mi habilidad para poder pensar en más de una cosa a la vez, y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de lo iluso que había sido.

No era tan solo el no poder pensar en varias cosas, era el no poder pensar en _nada_. Mi cabeza estaba totalmente vacía, no controlaba bien lo que hacía y decía. Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de mí, y, a diferencia de cualquier otro momento, no podía importarme menos.

Y es que, ¿cómo podría importarme algo tan insignificante como eso cuando Craig no dejaba de causar estragos en mi cabeza?

Las estocadas habían comenzado lentas, pero a esas alturas el ritmo era casi frenético.

Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que no quise identificar ninguna, y me dejé llevar por completo.

Puse ambas manos en el cuello de Craig, acercándolo a mi rostro para poder besarlo.

-Más…-jadeé.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, como si no me hubiese escuchado.

Bufé, sin ganas de discutir en un momento así.

-Más, Craig…- repetí, con un gemido ahogado-. ¿Por qué me haces rogar como puta?- soltó una pequeña risa, pero decidió complacerme.

Arqueé la espalda cuando comenzó a embestir con más fuerza. Gemí, prácticamente delirando, sabiendo que no iba a aguatar mucho más.

Volví a besarlo, esa vez con más intensidad, y no dejé que se alejara a más de un centímetro de mi rostro.

Dos, tres, cuatro estocadas más y me dejé llevar por el orgasmo, soltando un gemido más alto que los demás. Craig me siguió poco después, y luego se dejó caer a mi lado.

Mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración, comencé a sentir sueño, el cuarto se me hizo extrañamente acogedor y, sin pensármelo do veces, me di la vuelta y me dormí en el pecho de Craig. Sin decir una palabra y sin saber si él seguía despierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol me dio directo en la cara, obligándome a abrir los ojos con fastidio.

Tardé tres segundos en notar que ese no era mi cuarto, cinco en encontrarme con la cara de un Craig totalmente dormido, dos en recordar la tarde anterior y uno en sonrojarme hasta las orejas. Me puse tan nervioso que casi me caí de la cama, y tuve que respirar profundamente para calmarme un poco.

No esperaba ser todo amor y felicidad después de mi primera vez (menos si era con Craig), pero tampoco creí que iba a estar al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Maldición Kyle, cálmate- me dije, cerrando los ojos y suspirando largamente.

Un poco más tranquilo, me bajé de la cama y me puse la ropa interior.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo. Cuando estuve seguro, salí, cerré la puerta con cuidado y caminé hacia el baño.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, y entonces apareció Ruby.

Como si hubiese salido de la tierra, la niña ahora estaba frente a mí, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Sentí que me sonrojaba, casi tocando la tensión en el aire. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo minuto, luego, Ruby cambió su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa malvada y una ceja alzada que no predecía nada bueno.

-Lo voy a joder tanto- dijo, más para ella que para mí, y luego siguió de largo.

Entendí que el problema sería para Craig, así que conté hasta veinte (porque diéz nunca es suficiente), y entré al baño antes de tener cualquier otro encuentro incómodo.

El agua caliente fue lo mejor que me podía haber pasado esa mañana, pero el problema era que estar en la ducha solo me hacía pensar más.

Pensar en qué iba a hacer después, en que le debía una explicación a Stan, en cómo iba a salir de esa casa sin más encuentros incómodos, en el regaño que me esperaba en casa…

La puerta del baño se abrió, y me maldije por no haberle puesto seguro. Si quien había entrado no era Craig, estaba completamente jodido.

-No fue lo primero que vi, pero me alegró la mañana- comentó una voz nasal, y yo pude respirar de nuevo-. Y hablo de tu trasero- especificó, entrando a la ducha.

Bufé, rodando los ojos, sin atreverme a verlo…Lo cual se me hizo más que dificil, porque el muy maldito estaba demasiado bueno.

-¿Ahora no hablas, princesa?- preguntó, acercándoseme más. Me sonrojé-. ¿Estás arrepentido?- negué con la cabeza.

¿Arrepetido? Había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?- se acercó aún más, colocándome las manos en la cintura-, ¿tienes vergüenza?- me sonrojé aún más, y comenzó a reír. ¿¡A caso ese día no iba a dejar de ser más y más incómodo!?

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared, suspirando.

-Perdón por tener algo de pudor, Tucker- contesté, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que es adorable- admitió.

Quedé en shock por un momento, y una sonrisa boba apareció en mi cara. Era la ventiúnica vez que Craig me decía algo así.

-Y ahora que estás de mejor humor- comenzó, besandome el cuello-… ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco más?- propuso, deslizando una mano un poco más debajo de mi cadera.

Asentí, jadeando bajito.

Y se pudo haber caído el mundo, pero al igual que la noche anterior, mi cabeza no tenía espacio para nada más que Craig.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La idea de la ducha no había estado nada mal, aunque Ruby se puso a golpear la puerta, quejándose del agua y diciendo una cantidad de palabras que jamás había oído salir de la boca de una niña de su edad.

Pero, a parte de eso, estuvo bien…muy bien.

Ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando mi celular mientras Craig se ponía un pantalón y se secaba el cabello.

-Creo que debo irme del país- susurré, mirando con horror las 20 llamadas perdidas de mi mamá.

-Kyle, se que es tu madre y todo, pero esa mujer está loca- aseguró Craig.

-Se preocupa demasiado- traté de defenderla-, y ahora tengo que llamarla y darle una larga explicación.

-Podrías decirle la verdad- lo miré.

-¿Si?, ¿quieres que le diga a mi histérica madre que le mentí, que me quedé en tu casa y que no solo me junto contigo, sino que me gustas?

-Y que te hago gritar de placer- agregó-. Claro, dile eso- rodé los ojos.

-Tú no amas la vida- lo acusé, haciéndolo reír.

Estaba a un segundo de llamar a mi mamá, cuando sonó el timbre.

-Ey, marica, abre la puerta- gritó Ruby. Craig bufó y salió del cuarto.

Lo seguí.

-A ver si te callas, enana- le dijo a su hermana, que veía tele muy tranquila en la sala.

-Agradece que mamá y papá salieron temprano, y que no les voy a decir nada- dijo la niña, sacándole el dedo.

-No me jodas, me vale mierda lo que les digas- contestó Craig, haciéndole la misma seña.

De nuevo el timbre.

Craig abrió la puerta, y yo lo lamenté tanto…

No supe si porque lo primero que vi fue a Stan, o porque Kenny casi se desangra por la nariz. Tal vez había sido el que Cartman, Wendy y Bebe me hubiesen visto con nada más que una camisa de Craig, o que éste solo tuviese los pantalones puestos (dejando en completa evidencia lo que había pasado)…Pero ese día no podía ser más incómodo, y eran tan solo las 12.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ok, es primera vez que me aparezco como en un mes :c perdón, pero las cosas por aquí no han estado fáciles y bueno...

Pero lo prometido es deuda, y les traigo este capítulo (más largo), que me costó mucho hacer, porque siempre que escribo escenas de sexo soy demasiado perfeccionista, y como suelo hacerlas más completas, pues censurarla me cuesta aún más. Sin embargo, me gusta como quedó el capítulo, y espero que a ustedes también :D

La canción de Kyle es **Diet Mountain Dew **de -la fabulosa- **Lana Del Rey**, y me inspiró junto a los hermosos de Franz Ferdinand :3

Tambien debo mencionar que nos acercamos al fin. Así es, el capítulo que viene es el último :C y, debido a esto, creo que tengo derecho a exigir...100000 comentarios! jejejejeje, nah c: pero en serio, del aplauso vive el actor, de los reviews vive la escritora de fics. Así que denme amor!

Besos besos, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D


	12. Termina mal? - Epílogo

Kyle se acostó en el muslo del pelinegro, bostezando y haciendo un esfuerzo para que los ojos no se le cerraran.

-No te atrevas a dormirte, Broflovski- advirtió Craig.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

-No voy a dormirme- contestó-, pero esta película es demasiado aburrida.

-Es tú culpa, yo quería ver una porno…- Kyle bufó le dio un golpe en el muslo.

-Que romántico eres, Craig- dijo, con sarcasmo exagerado.

-Ya sabes que no me van esas cosas, princesa- contestó el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y a noche no parecía molestarte…- agregó.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó violentamente. Frunció el ceño y se tapó la cara con un cojín.

-Como te odio- susurró, y aunque Craig a penas pudo oírlo, rió.

-No puedo creer que todavía te de pena hablar de sexo.

-No me da pena- contestó Kyle, destapándose la cara-, el problema eres tú- el pelinegro alzó una ceja.

-¿Yo? ¿Te da pena hablar de sexo _conmigo_?- rodó los ojos-. Kyle, eso no tiene ni el más puto sentido- el pelirrojo no dijo nada-. Te he visto desnudo bastantes veces, y lo pasmos bien, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó, sonriendo con algo parecido a maldad.

Lo hacía con toda la intención de avergonzar a Kyle hasta que se molestara, y el pelirrojo lo sabía.

Así que, por esa vez, decidió probar algo diferente.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar acostado boca arriba y sonrió.

-Parece que ahora se me da mejor la práctica que la teoría- comentó.

Craig alzó una ceja.

-No estamos ablando de química, ¿verdad?- preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Resulta que no eres tan imbécil como pensaba…

Craig sonrió. Se inclinó sobre el otro y lo besó.

El pelirrojo correspondió al instante, y el beso se tornó demasiado intenso como para tan solo haber empezado.

Sin separarse ni un momento, Kyle se incorporó, sentándose en el regazo de pelinegro y deslizando las manos bajo la camisa de éste.

-Todavía tengo mucho que aprender, princesa- susurró Craig, mordiendo el lóbulo del pelirrojo.

-Bueno -comenzó Kyle, desabrochando la correa del pelinegro-...creo que puedo ayudarte- sonrió, mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo, llevándose los pantalones y la ropa interior de Craig consigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Craig, deja de comerte mis papas- dijo Kyle, golpeando la mano del mencionado.

-Sólo una- pidió Craig, tratando de agarrar la comida del pelirrojo.

Kyle volvió a golpearlo.

-Ya te comiste como mil- contestó Kyle, alejando las papas del pelinegro

-Si no me das papas, vas a engordar.

-¿Qué carajo? Craig, no me importa eso…no soy una chica.

-O Cartman- agregó Stan, que se había dedicado a observar con cierta gracia la "pelea".

Igual que los demás.

-¡Hey, hijo de puta!- se quejó el susodicho.

-¿Me vas a dar o no?- insistió Craig, ignorando la discusión entre Stan y Cartman.

-Así me decías anoche- dijo Kenny, causando que Kyle riera.

Craig le sacó el dedo.

-Toma- el pelirrojo puso las bandeja entre él y el pelinegro-. La próxima compra tus propias papas.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, compartir la comida es lindo- comentó Wendy.

-No, no es lindo- contestaron Craig y Kyle a la vez.

-Yo creo que es tierno- dijo Bebe.

-Si es algo romántico- secundó Clyde.

-Obvio, ustedes no comen…malditas anoréxicas- contestó Craig, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de las dos chicas y sus respectivos novios.

-Compartir comida con éste bestia es igual a no comer- explicó Kyle.

-Mentira, lo que pasa es que no eres capaz de pensar en mí a pesar de que estás podrido en plata, maldito judío.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, Tucker- sonrió Cartman. Craig le sacó el dedo, y el castaño se quejó, ofendido.

-Iba a compartir mi comida contigo, pero ahora jódete- sentenció el pelirrojo, volviendo a alejar la bandeja del pelinegro. Siguió comiendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh oh- susurró Stan-, Kyle está molesto.

-Que habilidad tienes para cagarla- observó Clyde.

-Es una estupidez- dijo Craig-. No seas berrinchudo, Broflovski- bufó, restándole importancia.

Kyle lo ignoró.

-Eso Craig, sigue molestándolo- dijo Bebe, con sarcasmo.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a sus niveles de imbecilidad- dijo Kyle, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jódete- dijo Craig, sacándole el dedo.

Pero Kyle lo ignoró, de nuevo.

-¡Adivinen quién no tendrá sexo esta noche!- anunció Kenny, con burla.

-No puedo con tu falta de tacto, Tucker- dijo Stan, levantándose de la mesa-. Ven Wendy, te invito un chocolate caliente- la chica sonrió.

-Hasta luego- se despidió-. Hay que juntarnos de nuevo, antes de que todos se vallan de viaje- comentó.

-Claro- aseguró Stan-. Adiós- y salieron agarrados de la mano.

-Me voy a mi casa- anunció Kyle, levantándose.

-¿Te acompaño, dulzura?- preguntó Kenny, con picardía.

Kyle sonrió.

-¿Vamos a divertirnos, Ken?- preguntó el pelirrojo, con el mismo tono.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-No lo dudes- le guiñó un ojo, y Kyle amplió su sonrisa.

Cartman estaba algo confundido, mientras que Bebe y Clyde aguantaban las ganas de reírse de la cara de Craig.

Sin embargo, Kyle no le dio importancia y se fue con Kenny.

-Oh Dios, esto es más incómodo que Kyle y Craig semidesnudos- comentó Bebe.

-Y más divertido- agregó Cartman, sonriendo.

-Jamás vi a Craig con esa cara- comentó Clyde. Sacó su celular y le tomó una foto-. Y…listo, ¡Twitteada!

Pero el pelinegro parecía no importarle nada.

-¿Kyle se acaba de ir con McKormick?- preguntó, incrédulo-. ¡Se fue con esa zorra!

-¿Qué esperabas? Está molesto contigo- contestó Bebe.

-Eran unas papas, maldición- bufó-. No era para tanto.

-Ay Craig- suspiró Clyde, colocándole una mano en el hombro-. Tienes taaaaaanto que aprender sobre chicas.

Tucker le sacó el dedo y se levantó.

-Creo que voy a patear un trasero rubio- dijo. Y se fue.

-Eso, ¿para qué hablar si se puede resolver todo a golpes?- comentó la chica.

-Tiene tanto que aprender- repitió Clyde, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyle estaba apoyado contra una pared justo al frente del McDonald's, así que vio perfectamente como Craig salía con una cara que no expresaba precisamente felicidad.

Algo bastante común.

Tucker también dio con el pelirrojo a primera vista, y se quedó del otro lado de la calle por unos segundos, observando la expresión seria del otro.

Suspiró y se acercó a Kyle.

-¿Dónde está McKormick?- preguntó el pelinegro. Kyle alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, nos metimos mano y lo puse tan caliente que tuve que mandarlo a casa- contestó, sonriendo.

-Eres un maldito cuando te lo propones, Broflovski- comentó Craig.

-Aprendí del mejor- contestó el pelirrojo.

-No podemos discutir por todo, princesa.

-Sí podemos…De hecho, es básicamente lo que hacemos- Kyle comenzó a caminar y Craig lo siguió-. Todo sería más fácil si dejaras de ser tan hijo de puta algunas veces.

-Pero eso no va a pasar, y ya lo sabías- el pelirrojo rió un poco.

-Supongo que soy imbécil, entonces- Craig sonrió.

-Lo eres- aseguró. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Sabes, Tucker, esta relación empezó con el pie izquierdo…Deberías tener más cuidado con todas las estupideces que dices- sugirió Kyle, tomándolo de la mano.

-¿O qué?, ¿me cambiarás por McKormick?

-Tal vez lo haga- el pelinegro rió.

-Vamos, princesa, ambos sabemos que te caliento demasiado como para botarme por Kenny.

-No me tientes- advirtió Kyle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a casa de Kyle casi a las 2.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Puedes, pero están Ike y mi mamá- Craig chasqueó la lengua.

-No gracias, todavía siento que esa mujer quiere cortarme las pelotas.

-Más o menos, sí- admitió el pelirrojo-. Es un milagro que no le haya hecho nada a tu moto.

-Que peligro…- suspiró, mirando su motocicleta perfectamente estacionada en la calle-. Hey, vienes de viaje conmigo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Craig, tomándolo por la cintura.

-No me dejaron, pero sí- sonrió, cruzando los brazos en el cuello del pelinegro-. Aunque sería fantástico que me dijeras a dónde pretendes ir.

-Es una sorpresa- apoyó su frente en la del pelirrojo

-La curiosidad me está matando...

-Entonces vámonos ya- Kyle abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Ya?, ¿no es muy tarde?, ¿y si oscurece en el camino?

-No vamos tan lejos, princesa- aseguró Craig-. Y conozco tus manías, seguramente tienes un bolso preparado desde hace una semana- el pelirrojo se sonrojó.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó.

-Podemos hacer una parada rápida en mi casa- Kyle lo pensó por unos minutos.

-Eres una pésima influencia- dijo, al fin-. Por eso es que no le agradas a mis padres.

-¿Eso significa que no puedo besarte ahora? Porque lo haré de todas formas.

-Estoy más que seguro de que mi madre está viendo por la ventana, pero besarte no será lo peor que voy a hacer en los próximos 20 minutos- ambos sonrieron, y Craig desapareció la distancia entre sus bocas.

Kyle correspondió mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del pelinegro, jadeando suavemente.

-Kyle, si no te vas ya, te juro que voy a ir derecho a tu cuarto, y me vale mierda que esté la mitad de tu familia en la casa- susurró Craig, alejándose del pelirrojo.

-Suena interesante…Pero mejor busco mis cosas y nos vamos, ¿si?- el pelinegro asintió, y Kyle entró a su casa.

-Kyle Broflovski, dije que no quería verte más con ningún Tucker!- lo "saludó" su madre.

-Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar- contestó, sarcástico.

-Kyle, no me retes- el nombrado rodó los ojos.

-Si no quieres verme con Craig, deja de espiar por las ventanas- resolvió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras, dejando a su madre gritando desde el piso de abajo.

Agarró el bolso que tenía preparado desde hacía varios días y volvió a bajar.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

-Con Craig.

-Dije que no ibas a ningún lado con ese delincuente.

-Y yo dije que sí, así que me voy- abrió la puerta-. No te preocupes, llevo celular- dijo, corriendo hacia la calle, donde Craig lo esperaba con la moto-. Me van a matar en cuanto vuelva- dijo, colocándose el casco.

-Lo valdrá, ya verás- aseguró el pelinegro, arrancando la moto.

-Más te vale, porque he roto más reglas en este momento que en toda mi vida.

Craig sonrió, y Kyle decidió dejar de pensar en lo que iba pasar cuando regresara.

Porque las cosas con Craig habían empezado mal, pero eso no quería decir que terminarían de la misma manera.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Y eso, damas y caballeros, fue todo c: algo romanticoso, pero bueno, era el final.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho con demasiado, y que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo!

Debí decir, en el capítulo anterior, que faltaba el epílogo, en vez de dejarles creer que iba a continuar con el mismo hilo :c perdón...

Nos leeremos pronto, cuando publique mi otra historia (que está en proceso)!

3


End file.
